Harry Potter 2012
by leprechaunlady
Summary: Many Years after Harry Potter. Only mentions of the Orignal Charcters. New Group of 1st years.
1. intro 1

A/N all characters submitted by the end on June 3rd are in and I will take a couple others. This story is about a bunch of first years, a clique really, who meet on the train and become friends. They will experience a lot. I will try to update every 4 days. This is the first characters submitted. The rest will be in my Tuesday. I wont normally write such long one's. Here I am just introducing the characters… Enjoy.

Shane O'Carthy

I sat in my kitchen, while my mom was cutting my hair. She was talking about work or something, but I just sat there wishing I could be outside with my siblings. I have very curly brown hair, and if it isnt cut it becomes an Afro. Normally I kept it long enough to run my hand through it, but not long enough to grab, my mom cares way too much about it.

I come from an all wizarding family. We are a Slytherin and Ravenclaw family, but we're not evil. Stereotypes like that led my father to lose his job, and are running our family in to debt. My mom is a nurse, and while my dad job hunts she keeps the family a float, plus all the inheritance.

Things have changed a lot since the war on Hogwarts, but my family was never part of it. My grandfather from my dad's side (Slytherin) brought our family to Spain, to avoid the fighting, and my grandparents from my mom's side were part of the fight. I am 11 today, and hope to get my letter from Hogwarts. My older brother Joe is a beater for Slytherin, and a 5th year. He is pretty smart and a master of charms, probably one of the best in the school. He is medium height, but quite muscular and sturdy. I have another sibling, Nora. She is a 4th year and a catcher for Slytherin. I will probably be the Keeper, because the last one just graduated and I've been practicing for years. My family doesn't have a lot of money, so I use an old Broom, when my siblings are training over break. They think I'm pretty good, and have a good shot. I fly around a lot, but that's just for fun. I'm quite short and pretty skinny, I mean I'm 11… but I'm fast and great at broom control. Also I am not afraid of anything, I consider myself a bit of a daredevil. I guess that is why I've broken my arm over 4 times.

It was about 10 O'clock, when the owl came in. My mom already had a cake ready, and we all gathered as a family to eat it. The next day we went to Diagon Alley. I already had most of the books from my siblings, and they were annotated with answers. We got fresh quills, parchment and new caldrons, plus supplies for potions. Nora and Joe went to the broomstick shop. They already have 2 nice ones, both Cleansweeps. My dad and I went to Olivanders, as my mom went to buy us all robes. When I walked in my dad sat in the corner and allowed the Olivander and I to talk.

"Hello sir, my name is Shane."

"Shane O'Carthy, born July 24th 2026. Happy Birthday, Mr. Murphy," said Mr. Olivander. How did he know all this?

"Thanks."

"And you've come all the way here from Dublin, am I right?"

"Yes sir, we used Flu Powder."

"I see, so you're here for a wand. Judging from your appearance I can tell you are going to be quite tall..."

"Really? I thought I would be quite small, it must be from my mum's side."

"Yes, yes quite tall. So I am going to try and give you a 13 inch willow." I flicked it and my dad's glasses cracked.

"Sorry dad."

"No worries" he said as we fixed them with a light flick of his own wand.

Olivander had a quizzical look on his face and put down another wand, "12.7 inches Mahogany, very sturdy and great for transfiguration." I flicked it and a nice smelling fragrance came from it, then a shower of blue sparks. Mr. Olivander smiled happily and started to add up the cost.

As we were leaving I turned around and thanked him. When I got out my two siblings were holding up the newest Cleansweep.

"Surprise," said Nora. "We pooled our money from the summer jobs to get this. Our new Slytherin Keeper deserves a good stick." My whole face lit up and I pulled them into a hug. My mom wanted the final measurements so we went to finish off the robe process and I was ready for school.

Sirietta Black

It was 7 in the morning and I already heard the girls sneaking down the hall to jump on my bed for my birthday. I pretended to be asleep so they got the satisfaction of surprising me. When they came in I laughed and they immediately knew that I was already awake but still jumped on me and hugged me. I have been going to this boarding school for years and these were my best friends! I live in Manchester and was raised in an orphanage until I was 7 and then started this school. Nuns run it, but they are very chill and nice. I've been here for four years and we are pretty much a family. I started opening presents when a brown owl started pecking on my window. At first we all laughed and ignored it, but he was persistent. He had a note tied to his foot.

"Who wrote me a note attached to an owl?" Everyone in the room looked around. Occasionally asking a girl with a weird expression, but no one seemed to know. We decided to open the window then wrestle the bird down, and if a nun came in we would say the window was open. All 9 of us got ready and when he came in he flew straight to my bedpost and stuck out his leg.

"That was easy." Lydia said as Eileen started untying it.

It was a letter, with a red seal and some crest on it.

"What the hell is this?" I said. The address bar read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall (I know she left by the time Harry's son left, but I'm leaving her in.)

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Neville Longbottom

Deputy Headmaster

"This is a joke."

"Maybe it was meant to go to someone else"

"What is Hogwarts? Who would name a school Hogwarts?"

"Look at the supplies, a wand?"

I kept hearing stuff like this as I read, reread, and rereread the letter. Some girls said they want to throw it away, but I immediately grabbed it. I didn't want to lose it, I felt connected. When I looked up I saw all the quizzical looks and so I covered it up by saying,  
"Guys this is so funny! How can I throw it out? Don't tell anyone else though. Group pinky swears?" Everyone put in her pinky, some more reluctantly.

That night in the dining hall, the weird event was forgotten. The owl was still in my room until I gave him 2 pence and he left. It was drizzling slightly, probably due to the humidity. I heard the bell ring in the middle of prayer and one of the younger nuns excused herself and continued muttering the prayer as she walked to the door. There was chatter, in the hall. Sister Jane returned and went to Mother Eva. They both went in the hall and stayed there for at least 20 minutes. I felt like I should be there, anxiety was eating me alive. Sister Jane came back in and told me to go to Mother Eva's office.

When I went it there, I saw a small man in a light green and purple dress. I curtsied and sat in an armchair. Why did I curtsy? He leaned forward and started telling me all this stuff. That I'm a wizard, that I should go to a wizard school, and that I need to buy a wand. He asked me about my letter and I held it out.

Mother Eva smiled then said, "I can take it from here, and I'll bring her to Diagon in a few months, closer to the summer."

"Thank you Eva. It is great seeing you again. How's the family?"

"Fantastic." They continued chatting as my mind ran crazy. It made sense, sometimes things happened. Like when I'm mad at another girl she tripped, or if I'm tired in class my teacher tells us to all take a nap. But magic isn't real. For good measure, I pinched myself over 4 times. When the Professor left, I shook his hand and muttered some meaningless words of thanks.

Mother Eva then said, "Your grandfather was a fantastic magician, when we found out your whereabouts we immediately searched for you, then had you transferred to my school so I could keep an eye on you and make sure you were raised right."

She then went on to explain Hogwarts, the wizarding world, the places, the sports, the events, my family and Harry Potter. She went to school with Potter but was 4 years older. We sat in there for over 4 hours. Then spent the next day doing the same thing.

Zoe Debenham

To say the black owl pecking my window on December 5th surprised me, would be a lie. I opened up the window, of my dad's cottage and called him. He came in and his face immediately brightened at the sight. He gave the bird a couple coins then picked me up into a hug. We read the list and he promised that the 1st day of summer break he would take me up to London to get supplies. He brought in a bag of chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's ever flavor beans, Cauldron Candy, Drooble's best blowing gum, and Licorice wands. We sat in the kitchen devouring the candy as we looked over the list. Dad noted a few changes from when he was in school, but overall it was similar. Dad worked for the Ministry in the Department of Mysteries. I thought his job was very cool, but I really didn't know anything about it. He then went to work and promised he would he would be home for dinner.

I walked to school instead of taking the bus. I knew I would be late, but I had a lot to think about. I really did hate school I didn't get on well with the girls and people called me Twiggy. I mean I know I'm skinny, thanks for reminding me! My mom insisted on me going to Muggle School. She died when I was six, and was a muggle herself. My dad adored her, and since she's been gone he's had a whole in his heart. I can tell. Muggle School was not her dyeing wish, but really everything she wanted came true to the best of out ability after she died. It was about keeping the memory alive.

When I got home, I started my math homework. When will I need to know this?

Dad came home at 5.30 on the dot, as always, right thru the chimney, with green flames lapping at his feet. He stepped out holding a cage. Inside the cage was a Barred Owl. I grabbed him into a hug and named the Owl, Putfoot.


	2. last of introductions

A/N Ok I know this sucks, but only these characters will have leading roles. The rest of your characters wont be forgotten, but I had over 15 submitted, by my deadline, on both PM and Reviews. The problem I had is some characters that were too perfect. They were nice, brave, funny, smart, an animagi* and so on. That doesn't give me much to work with. They will still be in the story though and if you want can be in another clique. The story is going to focus on the following 3 characters mostly, but all the one's listed will have big roles. The big 3 are: Shane (first one I got), Gavin Bullhorn (very interesting) and Sirietta Black (I really find her interesting). Everyone here knows about WW1 and WW2. How after WW1 the Germans were treated too bad and needed to revolt which led to another, worse, world war. History does repeat itself even in the world of magic!

*About the animagi, that is not a genetic thing to happen. One needs to be an experienced wizard and it's a long process. To those of you who want lions, leopards and panthers. I invite you to think about what kind of personality your person must have to become one of these 3 and how that would look walking around England.

**Gavin Bullhorn III**

I saw Dr. Avery at noon. On my birthday. I'm from North London, and a big Arsenal fan. I'm considered a bit of a troublemaker, but I'm really not a bad guy. Today I tuned 11.

I have to go to therapy, because of these incidents. Such as, yesterday some little F***er at school tripped me in the hallway. I don't have many friends at school, but that doesn't mean they should mess with me. Naturally I decided to give him a fist to the nose. After he started bleeding his crew came at me. I had no chance, and out of nowhere they all started fighting each other. When the teachers finally came out of her classroom to see, she saw me standing with a bleeding fist and seven guys around me passed out on the floor. So here I sat listening to a doctor, I don't talk, just listen. He was telling me about controlling myself, breathing, and some other bull. My mum and dad are apparently at fault; they split up when I was around 8 that was when the weird stuff happened.

When I stated on my way home a bird, owl I think, kept pestering me, and trying to land on me or perching everywhere possible. I threw a few rocks at the little bastard.

On the corner of 2 quiet streets, I picked up a smooth, brown stone. I tossed it at the little brown owl again, and before it made contact with anything it came springing back at me. Right before it hit me it stopped. Twisted around and fell in my hand.

"You know, about 24 owls every year are killed by muggle-born wizards. Let's make sure Ricetin gets home to Hogwarts safely." Said a tall man with a blond beard and completely bald on the head, the weirdest part was that he was wearing a pink dress and purple long coat over it.

"Sorry?"

"I see you haven't read the letter," he said as he walked up and detached the paper.

"What does the note say?"

"It is addressed to you Mr. Bullhorn the third."

"I don't want to read that shit."

"Yes you do."

"No one knows me. My parents don't give a fuck about where I am unless it's night. They at work"

"They are at work."

"Don't F***ing tell me how to talk."

"I am correcting you. And I hope to be your teacher someday."

"I don't want the letter or you to be my teacher and I don't like talk to cross dressers so get out of here."

"Let's go to the coffee shop. I talk you listen. I will explain all these unexplainable incidents and we will look at this letter," The professor said very bubbly. I hesitated but he put his arm around me and led me to the coffee store.

The waitress walked up, and asked what he wants.

"I will have a pumpkin coffee, with a few spoonfulls of syrup and Allihotsy."

"What is Aliihotsy?" the waitress asked in a ditzy tone.

"Well it gives me a little natural high, a nice herb from a tree I cant tell you about"

"We don't sell weed here sit, how about a Cappuccino. And a hot chocolate for you?"

"Yeah…Thanks." I responded shyly.

When the waitress left, he started explaining.

Lola Carmichael

My sister and I woke up at dawn and ran to the edge of the field. Me and her didn't get along but we were both desperately waiting for an owl. I was waiting for my acceptance letter and she was waiting to see if she was going to be the next Ravenclaw prefect. Both of our owls came at the same time. We both got up and started squealing, hugging each other's, until we realized that who we were hugging.

"Congrats Sis."

"You two."

"Let's go back to mom and tell her."

My older brother Sean, who is Maria's twin. Is a 5th year and my best friend. My family is a Hufflepuff family with the exception of Carla. Sean is a little daft, but kind. Almost everyone at Hogwarts loves him. No matter what clique they are in. Maria is also loved by everyone, but people love her in a more doting way. People worship Maria, but relate to Sean. Maria and I don't see eye to eye. I mean I can never live up to her standards. She has long blond hair, while my hair is cut into a pixie style. She is able to sound intelligent in every conversation, but I sometimes sound ditzy. Plus she is the smartest in her year, while I am smart, but defiantly not the smartest.

When my letter came, my parents congratulated me, gave me a hug. Then ran over to Maria and gave her a standing ovation for earning the spot of prefect. YAY Maria! Now she can boss me around even more. I went upstairs and grabbed a big duvet cover, curled up in a ball and started reading some Chick Lit about 2 students at Hogwarts falling in love.

**Ivy Willows**

It was the morning of letters, we all knew what it was. My dad, a muggle, sat on a rocking chair at our house and rocked back and forth slowly. About 4 years ago my mother died, she was a witch and had a rocky relationship with my father. When we were born he was oblivious to witches, but when he found out they fought and separated. On her deathbed at Mungos dad came to visit and she gave him 14 letters. My twin, Alexandra, and me are each supposed to open one when we get to a certain age or event. Such as today, after we get our owls from Hogwarts. My mom was in Gryffindor, but I don't feel like I am cut out for it. You know the bravery and chivalry, I feel like I'm more of a people's person.

So as my father slowly rocked his chair, Alexandra paced back and forth across the porch, I decided to pet my kitten. His name was something fancy and posh, but I changed it to Mr. Cuddlesworth. I am planning on bringing him to Hogwarts. He is an orange tabby and I love him dearly. Then came the hoots. We heard the owls before we saw them. I heard my father mention something about obnoxious wizards. They arrived and we both read our letters. My dad then gave us the letters from mom, mumbled a congrats then walked into the house.

In my mom's letter she told us to be proud of who we are, told us where to get supplies, and don't worry about where your placed, because every house is lucky to have one of us.

**Emily-Georgia Cole**

My dad and mom probably have the best marriage. My dad is a wizard and actually told her on the first date, because he knew they were sole mates. They had 3 children together all knowing they were going to be wizards. I thought about what this day meant as I desperately tried to move a brush thru my long blond hair. It was kind of fuzzy hair so I often kept it in a braid. My sister would sometimes French braid it on her breaks, but I don't see her very often. Soon though when I get into Hufflepuff we will finally be able to live together like sisters. She is a prefect, well we are assuming. The owls come in and sure enough I got into Hogwarts and she is the new prefect. My sister took a pile of Galleons from my mom and took us both to Diagon Alley. It was mid June so the place was hopping.

"Ok sis, first thing you need is a wand."

"Olivanders right?"

"Yes mam, come on!" She said pulling me thru the crowd. As we entered, a tall, dark skinned boy was walking out, with a bumbling light-skinned wizard trailing him.

"That's a professor, I don't know him, but obviously the kid has unfit, muggle parents. So he is being guided along."

Then we walked in, the place was a mess. Obviously the kid before us had trouble because over 9 wands were on the counter. With a swish of Olivander's wand the place cleaned itself up.

"So Ms. Cole, I'm going to guess that you will want a wand today. Yes? Yes, ok try this one."

I swished it and immediately sparks flew.

Olivander smiled triumphantly, "that was easy, the boy in front of you took 11 turns to find out and you only took 1. It is 8 inch, Maple, with a Unicorn Hair.


	3. the official start of the story: Ch 1

A/N Towards the end of the chapter I started to really like Ivy, so I'm adding her in as Sirietta's best friend. Reviews about storylines for your characters will be much appreciated and used

Travis reached terminal 9 with over 2 hours to spare. His parents were skeptical and made sure that the wizards had no excuse to fail them. They stood next to him looking around for platform 9 and ¾.

"Well, is this where we are sending our son to school? To a nonexistent platform, to go on a nonexistent train to a non existent school?" questioned his mom sarcastically.

Travis' parents don't communicate much, but they both wanted to see him be happy. If wizard school was the answer they supported him… In the inside.

Travis' dad went up to a conductor and was causing a ruckus. Eventually security was called to take out the "crazy man".

"See you back in the car, once you realized all this Bull Shit!" he said as he was being dragged. Travis looked disappointed, his life finally took a turn for the better, and maybe the cross-dressing magician was just an act, from a circus or something. He leaned against a pillar then fell through and landed on his butt.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, he saw the train and the platform. "Mom, mom can you hear me! It is real!"

After he realized that there was no one answering him he stepped back outside. His mom was staring at the wall. When he reappeared she jumped.

"Come on mum, just go through the wall."

She hesitated, then smiled sweetly and gave him a hug, "I don't want to see, but I trust you. Send me a text when you arrive. Your new phone is working right?" Travis quickly checked his first cell phone to see that it was charged and had signal.

"Yeah, I'm all good, there isn't anyone here though, you know cause we're early. I'll just find a seat and put my bags away."  
"Ok Travey, have fun!" She gave him a hug; it wasn't easy for her or him. They weren't used to affection, but this was an exception. Lois Hull (his mom) was taking the biggest risk of her life, with her only son. As he walked through a tear gently fell from her eye.

About an hour later Sirietta Black and Mother Eva arrived.

"Sirietta, all you do is run through that pillar."

"Very funny, where is the train?" Sirietta said smiling, Eva returned the smile, then pushed Sirietta and the cart thru the pillar. When they arrived to see the black and maroon train before them, with the bustle of students saying good-bye to their family or handing their luggage to a conductor. Sirietta stopped, smiled and then squealed, hugging Mother Eva. She and Mother Eva never had a relationship before this whole event.

"Sirietta…Sirietta… Ms. Black!" Sirietta whipped around to face her old principal.

"You have your school bag filled with your robes, wand and snack right?"

"Yes mam."

"And your books, clothes, cauldrons and the rest of your supplies in your trunk correct?"

"Yes mam."

"Wonderful, now give me a hug." Sirietta leaped into Mother Eva's arms as the wrinkles on the old nuns face cracked into a smile.

"You will do great in Hogwarts, write me lots of letters and remember what I told you about staying with the right kind of wizard. Stick with people like you; don't mix up with the bad. You don't want to get yourself hurt."

"I know!" Sirietta said laughing, "Come on Mother, this is going to be the best! I will make you proud!"

"You already have, now go, get a seat!"

"Ok Bye!" Sirietta said as she gave a final hug and walked onto the train.

The O'Carthur family is known as great Quidditch players, a family Slytherins and a married in Ravenclaw, and aristocrats, but they are not known for their punctuality. Shane, Joe and Nora ran ahead of their parents and without hesitation into the pillar. They quickly gave the conductor their bags as some of the Slytherin kids were teasing them through the windows. They all smiled up at their friends and told them to bug off. Shane hopped onto the train and sat with Joe and his 5th year friends. They waved to their parents together and once the train was off Joe shoved Shane out of their carriage.

"Make some friends Shane, I'm hanging with the lads," Joe said laughing along with his friends.

"Yeah I would rather sit with some ladies then you and your boyfriends, have fun snogging," replied Shane and as Joe got up to give him a brotherly hit on the shoulder, Shane ran down the train. He started walking down and he saw this huge, dark-skinned guy alone in a carriage. He had his head up against the window and Shane decided to sit with them. He opened the door and the guy looked up at him.

"Hi mate, my name is Shane O'Carther. Who are you?" Shane said as he held out his hand.

"Travis." Travis said ignoring his hand and looking out the window. Travis was giving off a very clear signs that he wanted to be left alone. Shane understood, but decided not to give in.

"So you're not a talker, that's okay. I love to talk. You can be the listener. Sound good?" Shane smiled sitting across from Travis, "so your parents are wizards yes?"

"No."

"So muggle born? That's ok; I mean the trend has to start somewhere. My parents are both wizards, were Slytherins." Shane noticed that Travis stiffened at the sound of his house.

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin man." Shane continued, Travis looked at him and started listening. "Ok, one really really really bad wizard was from Slytherin, but the amount of death eaters there was, there wouldn't be enough Slytherins to fill those ranks. You know what I mean? Yes, the higher up officials were mostly Slytherin, but there were Griffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. So don't be racist or sexist or some other muggle word meaning the same thing." Shane said smiling, Travis started to smile.

"I don't think racism applies." Travis said smiling.

"I got the giant to talk, I knew you had a voice! And your front tooth is chipped, did you bite a never-shrinking Gobstopper?" At the sound of his tooth Travis jumped up about to punch Shane, when Shane pulled out his wand with remarkable speed. Travis heard about the magic these things could do, the pain they could inflict. He stopped in his tracks as Shane held it up. Travis was terrified and when he looked at Shane's face he saw a smiled beginning to crack and they both hunched over laughing.

The door of the carriage opened swiftly and 2 figures quickly sat down.

One girl had long, curly, brown, hair and a cute face, it was Sirietta. Across from her sat a girl with long, red hair, nicely groomed and cut. She definitely gave off another impression, this was Ivy.

"Sorry to bother you two," said Sirietta. "Some 4th years are letting off these stink bombs or something. We needed coverage."

"Yeah, who are you guys?" asked Ivy as she examined the ends of her hair, before smiling up at the two boys.

"Well," began Shane very upbeat, "I am Shane Macarthur and this is Travey. I don't know his last name yet, considering I sat down about 3 minutes ago, but I am sure we'll find out shortly."

"Bullhorn." Travis mumbled. Shane threw his arms in the air and the girls laughed.

"So what houses are you hoping for?" Shane asked.

"Gryffindor, like Sirius," Sirietta said.

"Sirius Black? Are you serious?" Shane asked

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, I don't know fact from fiction to be honest, but didn't he escape Azkaban?"

"Yeah," she said curiously, "I've only heard good stuff about Sirius."

"He killed Harry Potter's parents."

"No he didn't, that was some rat man."  
"Rat man?" Shane asked laughing, "I'm not trying to upset you or anything, but I've always been told from my family that he was working with Voldemort."

"It seems like your family is full of Slytherins."

"Not only are you subjecting 1/4th of the population to mistakes made decades ago, but yes my family is made up of Slytherins and Ravenclaws. And if you really are related to Sirius Black then your family is also full of Slytherins."

"What? No he was in Gryffindor," Sirietta replied confused.

"Yes he was, but his ancestors, siblings, family and everyone else was not!"

"But they were evil…"  
"My family is in Slytherin and I hope I will be too."

"Why?"

'The stereotypes of Slytherin, blind people from what a Slytherin is," Shane stood up laughing; Travis threw a jellybean at him and the rest laughed. "We stand for tradition, ambition, determination, taking risks, leadership and cunningness."

"I thought it was self-preservation, using others to meet your ends and shrewdness," said Travis. When Shane gave him a look he shrugged.

"My mom told me, in a letter, that it isn't the houses that define us, but us that define the houses." Said Ivy. Shane smiled at her, as Sirietta nudged her playfully.

They all played around a bit. Shane explained the game of Quidditch to everyone and promised to teach Travis to play.

"So even if we're not in the same house?"

"Of course, I don't want to bore the crowd by winning the game too easily." Shane said laughing.

Later Travis took out his cellphone, and while Ivy mentioned how it won't work at Hogwarts, Shane thought it was the coolest thing. He ended up playing Angry Birds for a solid 3 hours before the pushcart came around.

They bought a bunch of sweets, Shane was the only child actually raised by wizards so they compared their childhoods. Travis living in the slums of London, one muggle father raised Ivy, since her mom was a dead witch. And Sirietta's complete history and life was hidden from her.

None of them could relate, but they could all listen and discuss. The four 11-year olds made a pact, no matter what house they were in, they would stick together.


	4. Ch 2

A/N sorry for taking a long time, and I know there was some confusion in my last chapter with Travis. I changed the character Gavin's name to Travis, because I simply couldn't remember Gavin. I talked to the creator and he is okay wit it. Please review!

As the train was nearing the station, they all put on their robes over there clothes. All that was left, that wasn't covered with a long black robe was their black shoes.

Shane already had about four Slytherin ties in his leather shoulder bag. Travis had an Adidas gym bag, and looked sheepishly and ashamed at the bag that cost his father a week's salary. It was a good bye present, but compared to all the leather the wizards wear, he felt it was inferior.

Shane jumped off first with Ivy, they found the giant man yelling first years, and walked up to the crowd surrounding him. When Travis stepped out, he was put in a daze. The bags flying around would do it, but the spells flying, the looming castle in the distance and the whole experience put him into a trance.

"Come on Travis! We're here," said Sirietta softly, as she gave him a light push.

"Ya we are, 'fanks," Travis answered. Together they approached the giant.

"Alright First Years, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Rubeus Hagrid, the keeper of keys and games here at Hogwarts. If you could step into these boats, we will travel the castle. 6 per boat!"

Shane found one, and helped Ivy into it as two other kids jumped in.

"Hurry up Travey! You too Black, le' gooo!" he yelled as Travis and Sirietta jogged up and sat down.

When the boat started to move, Shane turned around to the two other kids.

"Hi guys, I'm Shane. Who are you?"

A girl with short, blond hair smiled at him and answered, "Zoe… Debenham. Zoe Debenham, yeah that's my name." She said it so fast, that it was a relief that she repeated her name so many times. Zoe was very nervous, and the eagerness to live up to her sister's expectations and reputation, kept her in a whirlwind of nervous energy.

"Nice to meet you, this is Sirietta Black, her gramp is Sirius Black. Believe it or not. And this is Travey, he doesn't talk much. And this is Ivy, she's umm… well she has a twin, who wanted to sit on her own on the train. For some odd reason?"

"Right, well I'm Zoe, my sister is a prefect. And my brother plays…"

"Quidditch for Hufflepuff, yeah I know. I love Quidditch, both my siblings play for Slytherin."

"Do you play?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do! And what's your name?" He asked turning to the other girl."

"Umm. My name is Emily Georgina Cole." Responded a girl with beautiful long blond hair in a ponytail, and glasses.

"Can we call you EG, Emily?" asked Sirietta sweetly.

"Sure," she responded shyly.

"You have really pretty hair," added Ivy, while fingering her long locks.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Agreed Sirietta, "Can we play with it sometime, and see how you would look with it down?"

"Sure," Smiled EG.

"Would it look nice on me Travey?" Asked Shane, as he put the hair up against his hair. Travis grunted a laugh, which spread a huge smile across Shane's face.

The kids saw the castle in the distance as it became bigger and bigger with every inch the boat moved forward. The fear in the hearts was undeniable. The fear of being categorized based on values, of doing poorly in classes or being rejected from peers. No one talked the remainder of the trip. Soon enough they were all mounting the dock, walking slowly, and soon ascending up the stairs leading to the castle. As 143 kids climbed the stairs and entered the castle. At the top of the final stair case a tall man, with terribly crooked teeth, stood. He wasn't smiling, just standing there with deep purple robes.

"Hello first years and welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Prof. Longbottom. In a couple of minutes, you will be through these doors and sitting with your classmates. First you must be sorted into the four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Your house will be your family. If you behave well you will earn points for your house, and if you do the opposite you will lose points. The house with the most points will win the house cup. I wish you all luck in your success at Hogwarts."

He swiftly turned around and walked thru the doors, leaving them all in silence.

"So," Shane said breaking the silence, "anyone here hoping for Slytherin?" A couple kids to the left cheered and Shane walked over to them and started talking.

"I'm not surprised," said Sirietta. "He was bound to leave sometime."

Travis nodded, but looked visibly upset as he looked over to see Shane surrounded by a bunch of well-groomed, well-dressed kids. Shane looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Travis when the doors opened up and the kids walked in.

Some students at the Gryffindor table were slapping down money, betting on who they thought would be in their house. Shane couldn't mask his disgust at the sight of the maroon and gold betting on his future. Sirietta couldn't stop smiling, at the thought of her doing it next year. She had a feeling in her gut that she would be sitting at that table next year.

They stood in front of a 3-legged stool with an old, tattered wizard's hat on it. It then opened its mouth and started singing.

_A thousand years or more ago _

_When I was newly sewn, _

_There lived four wizards of renown, _

_Whose names are still well known: _

_bold __Gryffindor__, from wild moor, _

_fair __Ravenclaw__, from glen, _

_sweet __Hufflepuff__, from valley broad, _

_Clever __Slytherin__, from fen. _

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, _

_they hatched a daring plan _

_to educate young sorcerers _

_thus __Hogwarts School__ began. _

_Now each of these __four founders_

_formed their own __house__, for each _

_did value different virtues _

_in the ones they had to teach. _

_By __Gryffindor__, the bravest were _

_Prized far beyond the rest; _

_For __Ravenclaw__, the cleverest _

_would always be the best; _

_For __Hufflepuff__, hard workers were _

_Most worthy of admission; _

_And power-desiring __Slytherin_

_loved those of great ambition. _

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng, _

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones _

_When they were dead and gone? _

_'Twas __Gryffindor__ who found the way, _

_He whipped me off his head _

_The founders put some brains in me _

_So I could choose instead! _

_Now slip me snug about your ears, _

_I've never yet been wrong, _

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!_

When the hat finished his song, the room erupted in applause.

Names started being called, in alphabetical order, being put into houses to determine the rest of their lives. About the fifth person to go up was Sirietta.

She went up and sat down. The hat started saying.

"Well, Ms. Black it is a pleasure to meet you. I must say from all the witches and wizards I have met through the years, I haven't seen a more confused brain since the likes of Harry Potter. He seemed to find great success in a certain house, and you do possess the qualities to excel there so I must say… Gryffindor!"

A table to the side, hollered as the rest applauded politely. Sirietta jumped up happily and skipped over to her new family.

Next called up was Travis Bullhorn.

"Travis, your definitely a bruns above all else. I do not think you would fit into, Ravenclaw due to your lack of thirst for knowledge. Although you do have the ability to be a friend to all, you don't thrive to be friendly and open. You are a private man and has certain issues with trusting others. By elimination, we have Slytherin and Gryffindor; Slytherin's ambition is not a quality present in your heart. Maybe because your heart is too full of bravery and boldness. Travis Bullhorn the third, you belong in Gryffindor!"

Shane hung his head down and shook it. He looked disappointed and when Travis saw this, his heart sank. The one person, who he believed was his friend, now couldn't even look at him.

A few more people were called up.

EG was put into Hufflepuff, the hat barely touched her head.

A girl named Teagan Fay was also in Gryffindor.

Zoe Debenham was put into Ravenclaw.

Lola Carmichael was put into Hufflepuff

Ivy was added to Ravenclaw, while her twin was put into Gryffindor.

Finally Shane walked up. A roar from the Slytherin table rang through the dining hall. He sat down and heard, the hat talking in his head.

"Interesting, not a great brain, but definitely courageous. A good sense of ambition, but not mean spirited, not in the slightest. I have sensed someone like you before, in the case of Sirius Black. The difference is your desperate to join Slytherin house, and he wanted anything but. You would do great in Gryffindor, your boldness and bravery would help you earn a valid spot in the house. Then again, your need to be with family and tradition sways me to put you into Slytherin. They need you now. Added with your ambition and innocent cunningness…. Slytherin!"

Shane looked relieved a glanced at his siblings, who seemed confused with how long the hat, took, but nonetheless were applauding and cheering.


	5. ch 3

A/N

first off, sorry for the delay and the length. I will write more frequently and longer now that my other story is coming to a close.

Second, please look at my picture. I drew that myself and for a terrible drawer I'm pretty proud.

Third- the slang may be hard for some of you to manage. My best friend was born in England and moved here a few years ago so it's fairly accurate.

Fourth- thanks for all the reviews, next time I write I will personally respond to each of them.

Finally- the characters I've mentioned by now are my main ones. If anyone want to fill out a personality and background to Joe's friend and Shane's two guy friends. They will be accepted. I needed Slytherin people and I told everyone interested in late submissions and only got one. So Hadley was accepted and will be given a big role.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

As Travis climbed the steps up to the boys' dormitory, he noticed his trunk and some clothes were laid out at the bottom of a bed. He put on his green knit sweater and pajama bottoms before he looked at the unknown content on his bed.

First off he noticed a list of classes. With the classes he saw that each period he was matched up with another house. He would have potions with Shane first period tomorrow. He then noticed a heap of grey sweaters trimmed in maroon and gold. A lot of kids had black and different shades of grey sweaters with different cuts, but I guess those were bought separately. Next Travis glanced at his 3 Gryffindor ties. He had no idea how to tie them, but when he pointed his wand at one it automatically tied itself. That would come in handy.

Travis took out some parchment and a quill and carefully crafted a letter to his mother, explaining everything from the crazy sweets, to his broken phone, to the sorting and ending it with how homesickness was dominating his thoughts. A prefect offered to send it for him in the morning from the owlery and Travis happily handed him the letter.

Siretta was thrilled to be in Gryffindor! She walked back up to the tower, elated, and quickly ran to her room. Like Travis, several belongings were up there but the best came from a barn owl. It was from Mother Eva, she sent Sirietta a picture of all her friends at boarding school, with a bunch of letters wishing her luck in her new, elite, "school for the gifted". Siretta decided she wanted to be ahead of her studies and took out her wand, and with the help of some 4th year boys learned a few spells.

Shane walked to the dungeon with a girl named Hadley. They are about the same height, and have similar hair texture. Hadley's hair is very long and very curly. Their only main difference is their eye color, the contrast of Hadley's grey eyes to Shane's turquoise.

They talked about their families.

"Me Pa's gonna be delighted, I mean when my 3 siblings were born, my folks assumed some would follow me Ma and go to Ravenclaw, but it looks like that gene was lost." Shane informed her loudly.

"My family is also a Slytherin family."

"Yeah? What's your last name?"

"Kennedi"

"You don't talk much to ye? It's fine, you just remind me of a kid I met on the train. He's in Gryffindor, but I can get over it."

"Really?"

"Why not? I mean he's not as arse or anything"

Shane saw his brother in a huddle with a bunch of other kids in the common room and decided to mingle.

"Hey lads. What's the crack?" Shane asked

"Get outta' here Shane. Were talking about something important." Joe responded.

Joe's best friend, the other beater, then chimed in. "He should here it here Joey. He'll find out soon and we don't want another conflict" He then turned around. "Listen Shane, when was the last time you remember Slytherin winning a Quiddich game?"

"Umm… years ago. Before Joe came to Hogwarts for sure."

"Good. Now, true or false, outta' all the houses in the last 25 years, most professional Quiddich players to come from Hogwarts were in Slytherin."

"Yeah that's right. Kind of weird right?"

"Yes, very. We haven't won a house cup; we get no points for good behavior. Strange? Very, We figured this out the hard way. Don't do anything rash, because they love taking points away, but the Slytherins have been punished a hundred fold for every crime committed by a Slytherin during the Potter era."

"BS man, the ministry would never allow it."

"They started it! Your family was one of the richest in England! Now you're hardly making it by in Ireland! My grand father was an adviser to the Minister of Magic at the Ministry! We were loaded, now I live in a townhouse! Its bloody unfair!"

"Shut up Eyrie!" hushed Joe; "we don't want him going all Fadduly on the school. Shane you mustn't do anything. Just go under the radar. Don't hit another player in Quiddich, play clean. Too clean. Don't talk back to anyone, even a student. Don't even make eye contact with teachers in the hall. Last year, the Hufflepuff head knocked off 5 points cause I gave him a 'smug' smile in the hall."

"F Off!" Shane said, waiting for someone to crack a smile, "your serious?"

"Yeah. Slytherin is the laughing stock of the magic world. We've got nothing. No money, no power! We were suffocated with taxes and fees after the war on Hogwarts. All-powerful Slytherin families that breed into Slytherin lost everything. They're trying to get rid of us."

"We should change it right? I mean does Nora know? Mum and dad? They could take it up with some Ministry Neighbors."

"They all know. It's an unspoken law. Slytherin is almost extinct and everyone wants us dead."

The next day Sirietta and Travis were walking towards the great hall. They were making awkward conversation, when they each felt an arm around each of them and before they realized a curly haired figure was between them.

"So how does it feel to be in the worst possible house imaginable?" He asked teasingly. Both Sirietta and Travis were taken a back. Before Sirietta spoke.

"We're not in Slytherin Shane, that's you!"

"Very cheeky, but I admire your wit. But seriously what's your password, I'm thinking of starting a prank war" Shane said, feigning confidence.

"Never," replied Sirietta punching Shane's arm. Travis had a smile spreading from ear to ear. His relief that Shane, his only friend he's ever had, was still there.

When they entered the grand hall. Hadley and two other Slytherin boys called Shane over and he patted Travis and Sirietta on the shoulder and ran over to their table.

"Shane, who are they?" asked one of the boys. He was short and very skinny, with a hooked nose and greasy brown hair that hung over his left eye. His name was Augustus, but he was commonly known as Gus.

"Some kids I met on the train, nice guys really. So what's for Brekkie?" Asked Shane while rubbing his hands together excitingly. He decided to grab some eggs and sausage.

"Listen," said Edmund, a tall, pale young man with crooked teeth and short red hair. "We don't mix with Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and definitely not Gryffindor's. You got to know who your friend are Shane."

"I know who my friends are. They are my friends," he said pointing at their table, "but you guys are too. Listen, I'm dedicated to Slytherin. I will play Quiddich and make the team. I will help us win the house cup. I would never give up the password and will do my best to behave to get us points. I care about Slytherin, but I have other friends too. So, do you know when tryouts are?"

"Friday, you better make the team Shane-o."

"No problem," Shane said smirking.

Travis and Sirietta saw Shane talking with some Slytherin kids.

"So," began Sirietta. "How do you like it?"

"The school? It's brilliant, absolutely savage. Don't'cha think?"

"Yeah. So we've got potions."

"I know. Isn't it a bit strange, how no one from other houses talk? I mean Ivy didn't even talk to her sister for a while, until a prefect told her it was okay. We didn't get any warnings right?"

"Well I was told to stick with my own kind. I don't know what the means? First years, Gryffindors, girls?"

"Martin Luther King would have something to say about that."

"Who? Oh yeah, that guy in America. I wouldn't use references like that here, Travey."

"Noted"


	6. chapter 4

After a lesson in Potions with the Griffindors, Shane, Hadley, Gus and Edmund headed towards the field outside.

"Quidditch time Shane-o. Don't let us down," teased Gus.

"Not surprisingly, but nonetheless annoyingly you seem to always want me to prove myself to you."

"If you're really going to be the keeper for Slytherin, we want to make sure our trophy is in good hands."

Just before Shane was about to come up with another witty remark he saw the perfectly combed, red hair of Ivy.

"Ivy!" Shane yelled jogging forward. Hadley rolled her eyes and looked at the boys as they strutted after Shane towards the pitch.

Before he reached her a lady blew her whistle, got the kids into 2 lines and began yelling out commands,

"Ok kids, everyone start by putting your hand over a broom. Right hand if you're a righty, left hand if your not. Come on now! Chip! Chip!"

Shane stood across from Ivy and as she said "up, up, up". He hadn't tried yet, but was just watching her as she initially, said "up" in a kind, friendly tone, but after every failed attempt she became more and more aggravated. She looked up and saw him staring so Shane immediately put his eyes down, said "up" and on the first try the broom was in his hand.

"How did you do that?" She whispered at him.

"Imagine yourself holding the broom," he whispered back. She tried again and it worked.

"Children!" Madam Hooch yelled. The Slytherins immediately fell silent and looked down. "Ravenclaws! Please hush!" When they did she awarded them with 10 points.

"Individually we will all jump off the ground and hover. Until everyone is hovering. Any volunteers… First to volunteer gets 5 points." Before anyone could even contemplate the question, Shane's hand was up.

"Ok Mr…"

"O'Carthur, mam."

"Just jump off the ground and hover. It may take a few tries too steady yourself…" Shane was already steady and hovering.

"For another 5 points if you can fly to that tree and back without veering off course I will award you, if you do mess up your 5 points are gone. Do you want to try that Mr. O'Carthur?"

Shane immediately flew straight at the tree, stopped right before it, hit it, then returned. Madam Hooch then awarded the points and refused to look at him, or his smirks for the remainder of class.

Sirietta left class walking next to Teagan, Scarlett and Alex. They walked towards charms. When they opened the door they were greeted by a young teacher, standing beside him was a tiny old man. The old man spoke.

"Sit down Griffindors! Sit down Hufflepuffs! My name is Professor Flitwick and may I welcome you to Hogwarts. This is Professor Flamenecko. Unfortunately, this is last year teaching at Hogwarts, concluding this year I will be 150 years old and wish to retire. Professor Flamenecko will take over and I wish to show him how to teach charms. Now in front of you is a feather. We will levitate this feather with a simple spell. Swish and Flick. Wingardeum leviousa."

Sirietta sat next to Scarlet. Neither could lift the feather, but considering only the two professors who demonstrated could they weren't discouraged.

"This is so cool."

"I know! At home, all the girls would freak. I went to boarding school."

They continued making small talk until the door burst open and Travis stumbled in with a busted lip.

"My dear boy, what happened to you?" Asked Flamenecko

"Uh… umm… I don't know, but umm… I don't know." He mumbled

"Flitwick, I will take this young man to Madam Louis immediately," said Flamenecko firmly.

"No need for the nurse to be bothered by a bleeding lip. Come here Mr…"

"Bullhorn."

"Mr. Bullhorn, I know a simple spell."

Seconds later Travis was sitting on the bench next to Sirietta.

"I think it was Ravenclaw. I don't really know I just saw a blue tie, or a blue shirt, or a blue scarf or something and then a flash of pink light."

"Why would someone hit you?"

"I don't know, I mean I was kind of lost. I left potions late and then I started wandering down a hallway and turned a corner and before I could see anything I saw the pink light, fell and when I woke up no one was there."

Scarlet then spoke up, "it was probably someone in Slytherin."

"Why would you say that?" Travis asked looking hurt.

"They have an awful reputation for violence."

Sirietta saw how upset Travis was getting so she spoke up, "We have a friend in Slytherin and I doubt he could swat a fly."

"Swat a fly?"

"Umm hurt a fly? He's really gentle…. You've never heard the saying 'swat a fly?'"

Scarlet laughed, "You mean he couldn't hit a bludger?"

Sirietta looked confused, but Travis smiled understanding the Quidditch analogy.

After Shane's little show he was surrounded by the Slytherin's who for the first time that day were laughing and smiling. Ivy smiled at how happy they were.

She felt like she fit in well. She has made a few friends in Ravenclaw, her best being one of her roomates- Lilly. Lilly was pureblood, with very sharp facial features and dark green eyes.

"Ivy," Lilly started. "It's your turn to hover."

She snapped out of her daydream and kicked off the ground. She was doing great for someone who doesn't consider herself an athlete.

When class was over she started walking with Lilly until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Shane, what's up?"

"Do you have lunch now?"

"Yeah, want to walk?"

"Sure. So are you making friends?" He said in a mother-mocking tone.

"Yes! You're my friend!"

"Flattered. Me, Travey and Sirietta are meeting after classes today to sit outside. Wanna join us?"

"Yeah," she said until she saw Gus, Edmund and Hadley. "Will they be coming?"

"No. They kind of just, watch me."

"They're waiting for you know."

"Yeah, I guess I should go. So…. Meet at the Lake?"

"Around 4, got it. Bye Shane."

He ran off to the others, who seemed relieved he was back.

Ivy sat with Lilly, when she saw Sirietta waving her over.

"Hi Siri. What's going on?"

"Hey your meeting us later right?"

"Yeah, at the lake right?"

"Mhmm. I need to ask you a couple questions about Ravenclaw."

At around 4, they all met at the lake.

"So," Shane began. "What is this news about Ravenclaw or Slytherin?"

"Yeah," Ivy started. "What happened?"

"Travis got attacked, not badly. He made a wrong turn and he was stunned. He blacked out and had a hurt lip." Sirietta inquired seriously.

"Well, it would be hard to miss those lips. You definitely have black man lips Travey," Shane joked.

Travis smiled, "I'd put Jay-Z to shame."

"Who is…" Shane was soon interrupted.

"He was attacked, guys. He thinks it was Ravenclaw, but it's more characteristic of Slytherin so…"

"What's that supposed to mean? It's been over 2 decades!"

"Shane," Ivy said. "We all know that in recent years Slytherin students have displayed exemplary behavior. Just the reputation of Slytherin's is not exactly positive. She's not saying you're a bad person at all. The reputation took decades to crystalize. It is more characteristic of the old Slytherin. It definitely wasn't anyone from Ravencalw. I have met every single person in the house, and none would attack a first year. Also we consider Griffindor an ally of sorts."

"Thanks you Ivy. I just want to figure out who attacked him and what they were hiding."

Travis looked up, "Why?"

"Yeah I agree with Travey. Why? It looks like your asking for trouble."

"Shane… Guys… Are you seriously not curious? Travis?"

"Yeah. I'm a little curious, but we could get in trouble or into something we shouldn't. Also the magic they used, they didn't even talk! They are obviously more developed wizards. I mean I've only been doing spells for a day."

"Whoa Travis, you just spoke more in the last 20 minutes than your entire life," Shane said teasingly.

Everyone laughed and Sirietta gave him a playful push.

"I'm trying to be serious!" She giggled. Shane then started tickling her making her laugh hysterically.

Over the next week, they proceeded with classes, meeting at the same spot every day before dinner. They would skip stones, roll up their pants and wade in the water and just hang out. Occasionally Shane and Travis' would wrestle in the water, but the fight was often pretty one sided (Travis had him pinned in 30 seconds).

They all agreed to go to Shane's tryout on Monday afternoon. The Ravenclaw tryout was right before, and the tryout process astonished Sirietta, Ivy and Travis. The three of them sat in the bleachers, eager to watch.

Shane mounted his broom and kicked off the ground as all 24 people trying out flew up into the huddle.

Joe and Eyrie were the two captains and beaters. Joe was a better speaker so he started. "First off thanks so much for coming. We have a high expectations for this year, and we feel the funk is going to be broken." They all cheered.

Everyone divided by position. There were three keepers being tested by Eyrie.

He started by testing their flying ability. He had everyone fly around the field, just to weed out the hopeless. Everyone of course could fly perfectly. They each took turns saving goals. Eyrie threw spin balls, fastballs and sometimes he would charge the keeper. Shane was great at these as he spread his arms, and tipped the ball out of Eyrie's hands.

The three keepers were each good, and even though Shane was the youngest he got the position. He definitely had the quickest reflexes and was young so he could be molded throughout the years. Shane then flew down with Eyrie to pick up the uniform.

Travis and the others continued watching. Joe was now doing seeker tryouts. The old seeker was looking nervous, because the tryout was intense.

"Alright seekers, next you're going to face me. I'm going to use my bat to hit this funny little, ball over your shoulder count two seconds then you have to catch it. You will be timed." As he said this he held up a golf ball, which made most of the people on the stands laugh. Joe shot them an angry look that made them shut up. When they had 2 seekers left they let out a snitch and the one to catch it got the spot.

While the seekers were searching for the snitch the 2 captains worked with the chasers. They had so many chasers that they had them each do different tasks. One was flying skills where they zigzagged through poles at top speed. The next station was a scrimmage, and the third station was testing passing. They had to fly under, over, right and left of each other catching the ball. They ended up with Nora and 2 others.

Travis was walking back to the tower after the tryouts when he saw a group of Hufflepuffs. When they saw Travis they started snickering and whispering.

"Hello." He mumbled at them while walking swiftly. Travis stared at the floor and tried to seem vulnerable, but they nonetheless stopped him.

"So, you're the kid who got the teachers involved yeah?"

"I'm sorry… sorry… wait… what?"

They all snickered, and walked towards him. Footsteps were approaching as the group surrounded Travis.

"Oi! I'm a prefect"

"We all know that Joeseph, now mind your own business."

Joe shoved one of the Hufflepuff's away from Travis. They all pulled out their wands, so Joe did too.

"Hey kid, lets walk back to the Gryffindor tower." He said referring to Travis as he stared down a tall, skinny, half black guy who seemed like the leader.

Joe grabbed his arm, and pulled Travis through the corridor.

"Fanks," Travis mumbled.

"Yeah, listen. stay away from upper classmen, if they're not from Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"I don't really know how to explain it kid." They arrived at the portrait of the fat lady when he patted Travis and walked swiftly down towards the basement.

"So, they surrounded you?"

"Yeah. I don't know why."

Sirietta already heard the story and made about 20 theories, but right now she was just listening to Travis tell the others at the Lake.

"Joey saved you?"

"Yeah, I don't know what they would have done to me. At home if it happened I would fight them off, but in the magic world…. I'm… I don't know."

"Yeah, we all are weak, man. I know about 20 spells, they know over 300 hundred."

Sirietta then saw her opportunity, "So, do we all agree there's something fishy going on? And do we all agree that we've got to do something or at least find out?"

Ivy, Travis and Shane all nodded.


	7. Character Guide

A/N

This is not a chapter, but a list of all the characters mentioned. Some made up, some submitted. I know I've been throwing out names and I feel this will be helpful. If I've missed a character please PM me and I will add characters as I continue the story. This is just a guide while reading.

_**Main Characters:**_

**Travis**- muggle-born, dark skinned, Gryffindor first year. One of the protagonists. Quite shy and physically strong and tall.

**Sirietta**- A pure blood, with no living family. Is new to the wizarding world and is the grand daughter of Sirius Black. She is a little hyperactive, but has a strong sense of curiosity and leadership. Another leading Protagonist in Gryffindor.

**Ivy**- A level headed, calm and calculating character. She is not shy, but very friendly and helpful. She is a very smart girl, who presents herself very well put together. She is in Ravenclaw and is a main character.

**Shane**- A pure blood Slytherin student. He often does not live up to the stereotypes of Slytherin, but truly resembles the characteristics. Shane is quick witted and fails to see the dividing lines of groups. He pays Quidditch and is a protagonist

_**Upper Classmen:**_

**Joe**- Joe is the older brother of Shane. He is the Quidditch captain of SLytherin, a prefect, a very talented wizard and the leader of Slytherin. Everyone in the house looks up to him and seeks his approval. Other houses tend to either fear him or respect him. Very protective of siblings. He is a 5th year, but can outdo most 6ht years.

**Eyrie**- Joe's best friend. He is also very influential in the Slytherin house, plays Quidditch and co captains with Joe. He is less serious then Joe and sees the world in a kinder light. He can get along with most people and even has a good friend in the Hufflepuff house (Sean). Often tries to make Joe happy.

**Nora**- Shane's older sister, she plays Quidditch and is a 4th year. She is very clear sighted and gentle. She adores Shane, and sees through Joe's talk.

**Sean**- Lola's older brother in Hufflepuff. Very friendly guy with virtually no enemies. He is the beater and a 5th year

**Maria**- Sean's twin and Lola's older sister. She is very pretty, smart and a know-it-all. She is a prefect and is considered perfect.

**Nathanial**- The leader of Ravenclaw. He is a 6th year. He is not tall, but quite plump. When one looks at him they think he's a push over, but is the smartest kid of his year. He is a 6th year.

**Hughie**- thinks he is the leader of Gryffindor. He has a posse, but doesn't represent the house in the slightest. His ego is inflated beyond belief and really only his 3 best friends like him.

**Russell**- Half black, leader of Hufflepuff. He is skinny and tall and not very loud or talkative, but very sneaky. He is very loyal to Hufflepuff, but has a rivalry with Joe in almost everything, including Quidditch. He is the Seeker.

_**Notable First Years:**_

**Augustus**- Often known as Gus. He sucks up to Shane, due to his personality, his quidditch prowess and the fact that Joe is his brother. He's very scrawny and timid, with a hooked nose and greasy black hair. He is always challenging Shane.

**Edmund**- He also sucks up to Shane due to Shane's wit and Joe. Tall, buff guy with crooked teeth and short red hair. He agrees with everything Shane and Augustus say.

**Hadley**- One of Shane's friends. At first she is more of a follower, but eventually surprises Shane by having an opinion. She avoids conflict at all costs.

**Zoe**- is a half-blood in Raven claw. Very talkative

**Alex**- Ivy's twin, a lot shyer and less friendly. Also a lot more rough. She is in Gryffindor.

**Teagan- **Gryffindor, future romance of Travis

**EG-** shy girl, very nice. She is in Hufflepuff

**Lola**- is a pure blood, with a brother on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and a sister who is a prefect of Ravenclaw. She will play a role in resolving issues of these houses. She is in Hufflepuff

**Scarlet**- Good Friend of Sirietta. She is very pretty, but is not very openminded to how the houses have changed. Gryffindor

_**Teachers and Adults:**_

**Mother Eva**- A retired Auror who started a muggle orphanage. They put Sirietta in the orphanage in the hope of her protection. She is old fashioned and a little standoffish but loves Sirietta dearly as she raised her.

**Professor McGonagall**- Headmistress, all of you know the rest… I hope

**Professor Flitwick**- Charms teacher, head of Ravenclaw

**Professor Longbottom**- Neville- Herbology teacher and deputy headmaster, head of Gryffindor.

**Professor Nicoli**- Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Stern women with white hair cut short and always wears deep purple or green robes.

**Professor Slughorn**- Potion's master and head of Slytherin

**Professor Smittenson**- Goofy head of Hufflepuff and teacher of Transfiguration

**Professor Flamenecko-** Slytherin graduate and future Charms teacher. He is very confidant and a strong charms master.

**Madam Hooch**- Flying teacher and Quidditch referee

**Hagrid**- no change from books, except he now has grey hair


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N This is an exciting set-up chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. I am going to start responding to them.**

**Guest: Random persion- I honestly have no idea what your person is. If you want to use my form and write a little more clear I will happily look at your character.**

**Guest (Emilie): I am not taking many more characters, unless one fits into the story. I have a word document and I added our character in case I need extras or find a place for her to fit in. Thanks for your submission and I will try to incorporate her.**

**MrOnlineDork: Thanks, there are some cool Quidditch scenes in this story too. And I also love the idea of the Lake, because they don't share a common room, so they need a spot.**

**Other Guest: Thanks so much for reviewing, I tried to add a little mystery and I love your input.**

**Enjoy!**

….

Ivy walked into Defense against the Dark Arts. She was with Gryffindor today and sat at a table with Sirietta and Travis.

Professor Nicoli spoke up, "today we are going to show you a duel- a demonstration. I know you only know three spells at this early stage in your wizarding career, but I decided to bring in two fantastic students in the 5th year. Mr. Joseph O'Carthur of Slytherin and Russell McNeal of Hufflepuff. Neither of you are in their house intentionally as I'm showing the other group of first years, a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor."

The two boys walked into the room and Travis recognized them both immediately. Russell was the guy who tried to attack him and Joe was the one to get in the way. They both walked in from opposite doors with their eyes trained on each other's, no hint of a smile on either of their faces. Russell was slightly taller than Joe, but Joe was definitely physically bigger with broad shoulders and big muscles.

They both stood on either end of a table as the students crowded. They walked to the center bowed and swiftly turned and walked back.

They faced each other with wands pointed. Nicoli counted down from 3, when the spells started to fly.

Simultaneously they both shouted out spells.

Joe yelled, "stupefy" as Russell yelled, "Protego". Russell shielded himself from the stun. Throughout the duel the first years heard everything from, "impedimenta, incendio, expulso, expelliarmus" but nothing happened to either of them due to their quickness in shielding. Both boys had quickly built up a sweat as they fought.

They had an approved list of spells, and the fight was getting intense.

Russell went with, "Conjunctivitis" (damages opponents eyesight-curse); Joe blocked it, but looked accusingly at Russell. Nicoli yelped and was about to break up the fight, it was an unapproved spell, but Joe had a glint in his eye, a vengeful one. Before she could intervene. Joe hollered

"Locomotor mortis (leg log- curse)" Russell blocked it but looked nervous and before he could think Joe hit him again.

"Confundo, Apyradomarsi, Lisenfantaric (moves person 1 mile from location)"

The room was silent. In one second the first years saw Russell hit with 3 spells. At first he became confused and went to the ground scared, then fire rushed out of Joe's wand and burned him causing him to scream. Finally Joe made him disappear.

After 5 seconds, the room erupted in confusion. Where did he go?

"Joseph Montgomery O'Carthur. How did you learn that last spell? It is a 7th year honors spell… and where is he? Triple Detention, for using unorthodox and unapproved spells."

"I saw a book in my common room and memorized every spell in it. It was not unapproved ma'am, it's on the Ancient Council of Wizards guide lines of dueling circa 1438," he answered calmly.

"Where is he?"

"The Forest, I couldn't move him out of the Hogwarts ground, so he is only the outskirts. It was that or the middle of the lake and I was feeling merciful."

"Get out of here! Class dismissed!" Professor yelled behind her as she jogged out of class and towards the forest.

Joe walked out without any emotion of satisfaction, remorse or bewilderment. He was impossible to read.

Travis looked at Sirietta.

"That was insane."

"The whole thing was, really. They both knew how many spells?"

"Tons, but at the end, that was amazing. He was probably holding back the whole time, then got mad since Russell cheated."

"Or the anger brought out his excellence. Let's go see how Russell looks!"

The two of them ran out of the castle and saw four figures emerging fro the forest. Russell was naked, with skin deeply burned and looked criminally insane and confused. Three teachers brought him out before Hagrid picked him up and started walking towards the nurse.

…

Shane was about to walk out of the common room for the Great Hall, when he saw Joe sitting in the leather chair by the window looking out at bottom of the lake. He sat there, wand in hand, book in lap just staring out in the clear water.

"Hey Joey, want to walk to lunch with me?"

"Not now," he turned around and saw it was Shane and his face softened. "Tell Eyrie he's doing practice today alone. I have detention."

"What did you do?"

"Won a duel."

"My big bro! Why are you in trouble?"

"Let's just say if I wasn't in Slytherin I wouldn't be. I used an unorthodox, but legal spell. The other guy used a worse one too, but I am the only one with trouble."

"Will you be out for the game tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not!" he said breaking a smile. "Listen Shane, the whole team knows this, but since you're new I'm going to tell you now. We don't win our games.

Don't look at me like that Shane-o; it's better for us to stay under the radar. Just stay a few points behind; you can keep it close if you want. We let them catch the snitch and it's game over. You can play to win when you get out of Hogwarts, but until that time you must lose Shane! We don't win games, we don't fight back!"

"We should! Everyone hates us! Without any respect! We're the best team! I spied on the other practices! There is no comparison! Let's kill the badgers, Hufflepuff have nothing! Don't you want to? Aren't you sick of all these stereotypes? Aren't you annoyed?" Shane asked begging for a confirmation

"I'm furious Shane!" He said jumping up throwing his book on the ground, "but I can't do anything! Anything at all! I win a duel, I get in trouble. I played fair! He didn't! I still won, I should be awarded! I heard about how Madam Hooch wanted you to mess up, so she could punish you! They want us to lose Shane-o! It's us against the world, don't you get it?... Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just lose the game okay?"

Shane paused, "I look up to you Joe and would do anything you ask. But not this. I will try my best to win… proudly." He then walked away.

…

Shane arrived at the lake late the last few times, due to Quidditch practice, but today he was over an hour late. He walked up sweaty and angry.

Travis saw him and yelled out, "Hey Shaney, your brother is nuts. I saw him dueling today and…"

Shane mumbled, "Shut up man. Just tell me what happened. Exactly."

Sirietta explained it all.

"He's really mad you know? He told me. Furious. The team has to throw the game tomorrow and we're sick of it. It's not fair."

Ivy sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder, "it's okay Shane. We all like you. We know you're not weak. We know Slytherin isn't weak. Your brother definitely proved that. Slytherin will earn their respect. I just know it."

"Now," Sirietta said. "The tension between Joe and Russell was more than obvious,"

"They hate each other. Always have since 1st year."

"Shane," Ivy said. "Do you know a guy named Nathanial?"

"Yeah, he's another rival of Joe's. From Ravenclaw. So is Hughie, well he wants to be, he's from Gryffindor. "

"How are they formed?"

"What?"

"Tell me about Joe's friends."

"Well… everyone in Slytherin worships him, but friends… ummm….Eyrie. That's it. He has Tuck, Yazzo and Felicity, but I don't think they are his friends, more like…."

"Same thing with Nathanial! He only has 2 friends and then the rest are followers, at first I thought it was preposterous, but people look up to him. He is our leader. And a 5th year, even 7th graders look up to him."

Travis chimed in, "Similar thing with Russell too, at least by the looks of my encounter. He was there, surrounded by people who did what they were told. Some were 6th or 7th years and Russell is the same age as Joe and Nathanial."

It clicked, at least in Sirietta's head. "So they are gangs."

…

The great hall was buzzing. Saturday morning. First Quidditch game of the year. Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. The room was a blur of yellow, as every house wanted anyone but Slytherin to win.

Travis looked over and saw Shane sitting between Gus and Edmund. They seemed to both be giving him a lecture of sorts, but he was just pushing fruit around his plate. A couple seconds later Joe stood and the whole table erupted in cheers. He smiled at them all and called upon his team to follow him and Eyrie out.

"Hey first years," called Hughie. Sirietta, Travis and Scarlet looked up. "Want to place a wager. 200 to 1. Slytherin have sucked for way to long to be worth more than that."

"20 galleons on Slytherin," said Sirietta as she passed them over to Hughie. He put her name down and smiled at her. "Any thing for you Travis?"

"No thanks," he mumbled.

"Listen, I know you're a bit stuck on money. I'll give you a galleon and put it on Slytherin. No one is doing it and if they win you give me half, deal?"

"Why don't you just put down your own money?"

"I can't bet for Slytherin, that means betting for Joe. I will take Russell any day. But if they pull out a miracle, I want 200 galleons. Or half of that." Sirietta elbowed him, they decided to get close to Hughie to understand the whole gang-thing and see if it is legitimist.

"Ok Hughie, I'll take your galleon deal, if I can hang out with you at the game."

"Want to befriend the cool kids? That's fine. Welcome aboard. Sorry Sirietta, we don't deal with chicks until the celebrations."

Hughie, Travis and Hughie's 3 boys all walked off towards the pitch.

…

The whole Slytherin team stood under the stadium. The footsteps above them were loud and noticeable as the crowd stomped waiting for the game to begin. They heard screams as the Hufflepuff team came out. Then all went silent again as the doors slowly opened. They all mounted their brooms and with the captains at the front flew out.

The green robes flew behind Shane as he followed the team on their pre- game circle of the pitch. No one on the team had a smile on his or her faces and they ignored the crowd… the whole team, but Shane. He put his hand out as he passed the Slytherins and when they got to the teachers he stopped, flew up to McGonagall and put his hand out for a high five. She chuckled, and then slapped his hand.

They got into position and he went to his hoops. The team was beyond awful. In practice Joe could probably hit the snitch with a bludger if he wanted, but here he missed people by over 6 feet. Nora, who can swerve through anyone intentionally slowed down and had the ball stolen about a dozen times. Shane refused to lose however. Of course he let in a few goals, but the crowds started cheering his name, he kept Slytherin tied at 40-40 for 30 minutes.

Hufflepuff responded. Russell. Russell is the seeker, so his involvement in the movement of the quaffle is nonexistent. Nonetheless, he asked to get passed the quaffle and instead of trying to score he charged Shane on his broom then knocked him off.

Shane fell, in arms-length of one of the hoops; he eventually grabbed onto it and soon was wrapped around the pole. The first year had his legs, and arms twisted and his eyes were shut tight. The whole game stopped and stared. When he looked up, took out his wand and said "Accio Broom". He hopped back on and was ready.

Joe and him made eye contact and an unmistakable glint returned to Joe's eye. Before the game returned to full swing he swung his bat, at full force, and aimed the bludger at a Hufflepuff chaser, knocking her clean off her broom. Someone used a cushioning charm, but she still had a hard fall.

That marked the turn of the game.

Slytherin then played amazing. They scored every time they touched the ball, and every time a Hufflepuff got it they lost it. Eyrie and Joe never allowed Russell a second to look for the snitch because he was constantly avoiding Bludgers and they picked off any chasers that caused their team any problems. Shane hardly had to do anything.

When the snitch was caught the Slytherin house went nuts. For a team that never cheered, they uncorked the bottle. The whole house ran onto the pitch and hugged all the players. Green sparks filled the sky as the young wizards let off fireworks and spells. Eventually Joe jumped on his broom and the whole house looked up at him, as well as the school, as he created a spell that first darkened the sky then let out a huge snake made up of green lights that slithered around the stadium, before exploding into fireworks.

…

The next morning both McGonagall and Kingsley, the minister of Magic, had a workload. 37 families wanted their students from Hogwarts and over 300 wizards wanted to be put under government security in hiding.

It all came from a headline, a quote, from the Daily Prophet.

After the game the Prophet wanted to interview Joe. They asked him question after question that he refused to answer.

"Why did you agree to the interview if you wont answer any questions?"

"You're not asking the right question."

"Which is…"

"I only have an answer to this one question-what does this game mean?"

"Ok Mr. O'Carthur, what does this game mean?"

"Slytherin is back."


	9. Chapter 6

"Slytherin is going to attack."

"I heard the Quidditch team is going to start molesting."

"Voldemort is still alive, and is using them."

"Joseph O'Carthur is going to start killing first years"

Rumors were flying. People were talking. And fear was spreading.

At the Slytherin after party, Shane sat with some of Nora's friends who found him adorable. He was ignoring Gus, Edmund and Hadley. People were drinking butter beers, laughing, setting off indoor fireworks and overall having a great time. Joe was sitting by the fire with a girl on his lap, hooking up. He'd occasionally stop and laugh with Eyrie about something, but them continued snogging.

"Speech, Speech, Speech, Speech!" The whole room chanted. Joe eventually stood up on top of a table, smiling.

"Who is the best?" He yelled.

"Slytherin!"

"And who are we?"

"Slytherin."

"What house isn't going to take shit from anyone ever again?"

"Slytherin."

"Whose going to win every competition they enter?"

"Slytherin!"

"Get the best grades?"

"Slytherin!"

"And remind me. Who are we?"

"Slytherin!"

"Cheers to Slytherin! No more bullshit! Slytherin is back! We are going to walk the halls with our head high! No more fear of getting in trouble! We are Slytherin, we are proud to be Slytherin and we are going to get more respect this year then Slytherin has ever had!"

"Yeah! Go Slytherin!"

"Slytherin students stand for what?"

"Honor, Tradition and Power!"

"Slytherin is a family! You are all my brothers and sisters! Can you say that for Ravenclaw?"  
"No!"

"No is right! They clamber over each other for good grades! They have as much loyalty as an Adulterer! Are Gryffindor great?"

"NO!"

"Right again! They want to be us! Yes they are brave, but we are brave and powerful! Now how about Hufflepuff? Who has come from Hufflepuff?"

"No one!"

"Merlin came from Slytherin! Elizabeth Burke! Almost all the powerful people on the Government side of the war of Hogwarts. And let's not forget, the evil, brilliant and one of the most powerful and corrupt wizards of all time! Who am I thinking of?"

"Voldemort…" The crowd mumbled.

"Don't be ashamed, we are not followers of Voldemort! But only an idiot would deny his greatness! Most Powerful Dark Wizard of all time! Who am I thinking of? Loud!"

"Voldemort!"

"It is time for a change. Who put us in this distress?"

The room went silent.

"It isn't the muggles… My father is jobless! Why? Who did this to us? Why are we a joke? It's not our fault! The Ministry started this! But it was all the other houses, all wizards other then Slytherin that kept it alive! Well its time for a change. Who are we proud to be?"

"Slytherins!"

…

In the Gryffindor common room a similarly different conversation was going on.

Everyone was sitting in clumps. Hughie was worried. In a group sat Travis, Hughie and 3 other boys.

"So," Hughie began. "I'm nervous. Slytherin hasn't won, since Potter's been here. They have been hiding their ability, and now they are attacking."

"Hugh, no one has fought yet. They just won a game." Travis rationalized.

"Yes they have, but did you notice how they did it?"

"Yeah… After Shane fell, they got mad."

"Exactly, they didn't they come out fighting, they had it hidden. It was cunning. Mark my words, Slytherin will not walk the halls with their head down ever again."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I'm going to isolate them, and try to humiliate them."

"Won't that just provoke them?"  
"Possible, or it could kill any chance of change."

He then stood up and yelled.

"Hey Griffs. Hughie here. New rule: we've got to crush them. Their hopes, desires and bond. That's all!"

He sat down again next to Travis, "What's next Trav?"

Not really expecting an answer he turned away, but Travis spoke up. "When gangs want to get rid of an uprising gang they team up against it. No matter if the gangs hate each other or not, they would rather have 3 strong gangs then 4. You've got to communicate with the other houses."

Hughie looked stunned, then patted him on the back. "I like you kid. The difference between the other houses though is the control. People here don't respect me, they respect Nathanial, Russell and Joe."

"Prove it to us."

"I like you kid, forget sleeping in a room with first years, you're moving in with us."

"Cool…"

…

The next day Gryffindor and Slytherin had transfiguration together. This was Shane's favorite class and he felt like he was the star. Most classes he was above average, but just could compete with the geniuses, but this was his class. He felt inspired from Joe's speech last night. He sat with Hadley at a table and they decided to be partners. Much to Travis' disappointment and surprise.

Sirietta normally paired herself with Scarlet, but Travis got to her first.

"How're ya class?" Professor Smittenson, the goofy Transfiguration and head of Hufflepuff professor asked. "Today we are turning that shiny toy in front of you to life. Due to your lack of training, you will not be able to do it with objects much bigger than these 3-inch toys. When you have finished you may battle your toy against your partners for fun. The better the spell is produced the better chance your toy will win. I mean if you mess up and your toy can't use his left arm, how will that win?" He chuckled, Shane beamed at him and then his brothers words echoed in his head.

"I'll demonstrate professor! How about me against the likes of a Gryffindor."

"Splendid, healthy competition. Umm… Mr. Bullhorn?" Travis swore under his breath, if it was potions, Shane wouldn't stand a chance. Travis liked to see what he was doing and feel it. Transfiguration and Charms were definitely his low points.

"Ok boys, your flick your wand, then swoosh. During the swoosh, say _Piertotum Locomotor."_

The two boys stood at other ends of the table. Shane went first and his soldier sprung to life.

"Hello soldier, everything working ok?" asked Shane.

"Splendid, except my left ear isn't working as well as my right, but that should effect my ability."

Shane smiled them pointed his wand at Travis, "Your turn."

When Travis tried, His guy looked ok.

"All good?"

"My left leg, doesn't work kid. I will try and endure the fight though."

Shane's toy knight ran straight at Travis's, which limped forwards. Shane's jumped into the air and chopped off Travis's knight's head off with ease. The Slytherins cheered and Mr. Smittenson gave then 15 points.

"Sir, may I keep him? For practice purposes of course," Shane asked

"All yours son!" he told Shane as he turned his knight back into a toy and pocketed him.

…

Travis's mood was beyond spoiled. His best friend publically humiliated him. When potions came around he was relieved to be in his own version of therapy. Shane could not blemish the tranquility the room brought him. In fact, it was time to flip it around.

"Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes Mr. Bullhorn."

"We had a little competition in Transfiguration today, a friendly contest between me and Shane and we were wondering if we could do something along those lines in this class?"

"Splendid! You and Shane again?"

"Sounds good, sir."

Shane heard what was going on, "Professor, Travis is trying to settle a score, a personal one. If you want to do a competition, we should try different students as to 'spread the love' or have it be house against house."

"I think I would prefer that too, seeing whose better between 2 students can be interesting, but seeing several students is rewarding," Slughorn decided. Shane smiled at Travis.

They had to make Singing Potion. A potion that makes someone sing everything they say for 30 minutes per teaspoon. It took the whole double period, for most kids but Travis finished early. So he went around to help the Gryffindors.

Hadley saw what he was doing, and instead of telling Slughorn she decided to do the same.

"Shane, why is yours orange?"

"I think I might have added too much Flobberworm mucus."

"You weren't supposed to add Flobberworm mucus! It was Blast-Ended Skrewt slime! How could you mix them?"

"I dunno. Give me yours! Let's switch… Quick!" Hadley didn't want to, but she didn't want conflict. Also making an enemy of Joseph O'Carthur's younger brother was not a good idea.

"Ok, stand at my station."

"Thanks," Shane said smiling. It didn't even occur to him that she didn't want to switch.

When Slughorn went around, he was pleased that almost all his first years could complete a 2nd year potion.

"Quite a good day for a teacher when his students could complete such a challenging potion. Let's tally points. Travis Bullhorn, fantastic as always. Sirietta- passable, but not your finest work. Try adding half a teaspoon of Gillyweed. Hadley Kennedi, our other star potioner, lets take a look." He looked at the color, confused and disappointed. "This is below passable. I would expect more from you. You might be able to fix it with crushed ginger roots. Shane, what have you concocted today? Looks, good, very good. My dear boy, you have finally figured out the art of potion making!"

By tally, Gryffindor won by 3, but the fact that Slytherin came close gave them a boost.

"Shane," Travis called. He turned around and gave him a sleek smile.

"What do you want Travey?"

"Umm… Will you be coming to the lake today?" He asked looking awkwardly at Gus and Edmund, who were giving him a bad look.

"No, from now on the Slytherin house, reports to our common room after Quidditch or classes. I am not your friend, you mud blood."

"What's a mud blood?"

"You are, you piece of dragon dung. Get out of my way!" Shane said pushing past him as he shoved a piece of paper in his hand.

_Travis,_

_Things are going badly. Or good. I don't know. I can't talk to you, Sirietta or Ivy anymore. At least not in public… _

_I heard about this room. It's on the 7__th__ floor, if you go by it, in great need, and think certain things a room appears. It'll have everything. We should meet once a week, how about Mondays? Around midnight? Don't write me anything and destroy the letter. I will be there on Monday, if your not there then I know you don't want to do it._

_We have a lot to discuss,_

_Suncurl_

…

"Suncurl? What is he on about?" Asked Sirietta.

"I think it's a nickname, gangs do that a lot. To hide identity, in case the note gets intercepted. Should we make them?"

"Ok! You are… This is hard. You are quiet, big, really big!"

"Shut up!" Travis responded laughing

"Well Shane's is Suncurl! I guess he did his on appearance. I mean he does have very curly hair!"

"Catseye! I think that should be yours!"

"Why?"

"Because Cat's are typically leaders and you have cool eyes," said Travis quickly before becoming embarrassed.

"Aww Travey! I think you should be Bear."

"Bear?"

"You just remind me of a Bear, your strong, proud and loyal."

"Sounds good. And Ivy?"

"Hopper."

"Cause she's as calm as a bunny! I mean rabbit…"

…

Shane was sound asleep, when he felt a shake.

"Shane-o get up!" whispered a voice.

"Who is it?" he muttered, turning over.

"Joe, come-on get up!"

Shane proceeded to roll out of bed. Joe handed him a black cloak to put over his pajamas, and put on his shoes.

They stared walking down the corridor, Joe leading the way and bringing Shane through a bunch of corridors he has never been.

"So, I want to talk to you about a few things. First do you have any questions Shaney?"

"Yeah, are you going to… I don't know… attack people?"

"Shane, think of every Slytherin out there. For years punished for the mistakes of another… I can change that. We can change that."

"So are you going to protest or something to the ministry?"

"No. I don't care about the ministry; I needed to give them an enemy. Some one to blame. Every revolution had one. Needs one. I can't blame everybody, but I need us to be on top. So I am going to start scaring the other houses."

"How?"

"You, me and Eyrie. Every now and again, I will wake you up and we will do something, a prank or something to scare them. Fear is vicious. Putting people beneath us, demoralizing them. We have had it done to us and now it's time to change it. You need to swear to me, not to tell anyone."

"What about..."

"Not Nora, not your little first year friends, not the black kid and not Sirius Black's granddaughter. Being a traitor is in her blood. Now only a little bit more walking and I can show you my surprise for tonight."

They then heard Filch running down another hallway, "Students out of Bed! Students out of bed!"

When he came into view, Joe pointed his wand at him and muttered "Langlock", Filch grabbed his mouth as he couldn't move his tongue or make a sound.

"I want to show you something Shane." Filch started running away, but Joe slashed the air with his wand and Filch fell. He then was reeled to the boys as if being pulled by an invisible rope.

"Over the past 46 years, Filch has given 300% more detentions to Slytherins. Since Potter left school 40 years ago, Filch has made up more then 200 offenses that never happened. 3 of which were our dad. Does that annoy you Shane?"

"Umm…"

"Give me your hand Shane, I know how to get into his memory. I am good at Occlumency."

He then used a spell and they saw Filch's memories, him making up detentions, when a menial task was in need of being done. How he made their father engrave the house cup for Gryffindor, made him and 2 friends find a way to get the werewolf from entering the school with no regard to their health. How did he get away with this? He never told anyone, had a prefect put a spell on them that curled their tongue when mentioning it. He put Slytherins in harm's way, to make his job easier, and now he blamed them for all the harassment he's ever gotten. The other houses liked him more too.

When they got out of the flashback, Joe said.

"Punish him."

"What?"

"I know you don't know many spells, but try. I'll erase his memory and he'll be normal again tomorrow. Do it Shane! Show me your anger! Show him your anger!"

"I don't know… Joe, I mean it's wrong, but…_Furnunculus_," said Shane. Boils started growing all over Filch's body.

"Good Shane. Now watch this…Crucio!" Joe whisper-yelled causing Filch to squirm, cry and suffer beyond belief.

"Joe, stop it. Joe. Joe!" Shane yelled, waking Joe from a trance. He stopped the spell then mutter a quick spell putting Filch to sleep, removed the boils and cleared his memory.

"Ok, Shane. Come one!" Joe said walking fast again. Shane jogged next to him.  
"That spell… you shouldn't do that. It's cruel."

"I did it for 15 seconds Shane. He deserved it and it won't effect him in the slightest. Now go through this door, Eyrie's already in there."

They entered a classroom. Eyrie stood in the middle, and was putting the last magnifying glass in a cage. There were about 10 cages in the room, each with a magnifying glass in them.

"Well done Eyrie, just as I told you. Shane, I heard you were good at Transfiguration."

"Yeah… "

"Well, we want you to help us. We are going to turn these Magnifying glasses into badgers."

"So a prank?" Shane said smiling.

Eyrie smiled back, "yeah, a good one too. So the spell is _Meles_, you just flick once." He then proceeded to turn a magnifying glass into a squirming badger.

"Brilliant!" Shane remarked, as he and Eyrie each turned about 5 badgers.

Joe then stood up smiling, "now that we did this, I need to show you my dark side again. Don't look like that Shane, you need to learn. The killing curse. It's terrible really, but these aren't real animals Shane. They are magnifying glasses. Watch how I do this. _Avada Kadabra_. A flash of green light left his wand and the first badger was dead."

"Where did you learn this Shane?"

"Books. Eyrie you try."

Eyrie got it on his 2nd try and looked up at Joe. He was pleased to see Joe smiling and proceeded to laugh.

"Alright Shane, you try."

Shane tried over 7 times.

"Get angry Shane! Come on! Think of Dad and the werewolves." Shane tried again and again and couldn't do it.

"Joe, I'm really sorry. I haven't been here as long, so I'm not mad yet. I mean I am, but not as mad. I can try and do a fire spell or something."

"No, then they will know. It was a student. They don't think we know how to do this spell. I'll do it. It is advanced magic and you are a first year. Don't worry Shaney."

Eyrie patted Shane on the back and they went around and killed each badger.

By the end of the night, there were 10 dead badgers, levitating outside the secret passageway to get into the Hufflepuff common room. The portraits around were put to sleep. Shane snuck into bed that night, but in no way, shape or form could close his eyes.

…

At midnight, a few nights later, Shane arrived at the Room of Requirements. He saw Travis and Sirietta ahead and whisper-called them over.

"So how do you open it?"

"I think you have to think some things in our head. About needing it. Let's all just do that for a while until it opens, and remember what you think incase in works."

After about 3 minutes it opened. Ivy was already in there sitting on an armchair. The room was quite large, yet homey. There were a couple chairs and coaches facing each other, then half the room was empty, I guess to practice spells. In the corner a few beds were pushed against the walls and there was a bookcase full of textbooks. Shane started by telling the group about Shane's speech after the game, the change in attitude of the house, and ending with the night excursion that took place 2 nights before.

"They used the killing curse?" Asked Ivy.

"On badgers, not even real ones, but yeah…" Shane answered.

Travis then chimed in, "I was talking to EG and she said that a group of 3rd years left the common room first, they screamed and then ran back in. Some teachers came, along with the rest of the house."

"They interviewed our house to see who knew about it, but everyone was clueless. They didn't ask me, well… I'm a first year. Joe had a complete straight face. I mean he was beyond calm and lied so comfortably. Eyrie acted like the thing was a joke, I guess that helped because he sucks at lying."

"And they bought it?"

"Slughorn loves Joe, and even if teachers don't like Slytherin, there isn't one who doesn't respect him, even admire him."

"What about Filch?"

"He was fine, didn't even act differently. I mean we could all be tortured every night, but if our mind is cleared then I guess what harm?"

Sirietta touched his arm, "its not okay. Don't defend him. We know it's not your fault and we're on your side."

"I don't want to do it again."

"You have to, not just to get information. The spells you will learn, you will become a better wizards. Then you can come up here with us and teach us."

Ivy piped in, "Guys, I had an idea. I think we should start brewing potions up here. And learning advanced spells. This room hasn't been used for over 3 decades! No one will find us."

"What kind of potions?" Asked Travis, "All we know is, boil-removing."

"Polyjuice, Felix Felices! They can come in handy and I know they take months, but we can do it! Stir between classes, we'll take turns! Travis, is there a potion you can't figure out? You completely understand it all! And Sirietta, your Charms are absolutely amazing, you are so creative and they all look great! Shane I think you could transform me into something-don't try- And I think we are all pretty good at Defense against the Dark Arts. Only 5 people in the grade did well in the October exams and we are 4 of them. I'm pretty good at most of these, but herbology is my personal favorite. Let's learn spells, and transform ourselves into wizards!"

"Ivy, you have become quite the public speaker. But last time I checked we are wizards," replied Shane smirking. She punched his shoulder and they all started laughing.

"You know what I mean!"

…

From this day, until Christmas they met weekly.

Shane was able to do every spell in his Beginner's Book of Transfiguration and had the ability to do most 4th year spells. He also brought his broom up sometimes and helped Sirietta and Ivy with basic flying, as they were beyond awful.

Sirietta was doing great at Charms; she could make almost anything fly around the room. Due to her creativity her Charms-work was beyond the level of most 3rd years and a few 4th years.

Travis could brew almost anything. He hadn't found one potion that he couldn't do yet. He would write in all his books and find easy way to do the potions. He had three Polyjuice Potions brewing and two Felix Felices.

Ivy, had a bunch of indoor plants growing, she also helped keep the others up to speed in almost every class. Although her practical wasn't the best, she defiantly understood the theory of Defense against the Dark Art's the best.

Around Christmas, they were all going home to their individual families.

"So, see you all at the start of term," said Travis as he started to leave.

"Not acceptable Travey," said Sirietta.

"Yeah, we're huggers," added Ivy.

Shane then grabbed both girls by the waist and brought them into a group hug.

"Join up Travey, one hug for the price of three," remarked Shane.

…

When Shane headed back for the common room he did his usual routine. He had his soldier walking a corridor ahead of him and if there was trouble it would scream, giving him time to hide. He had a few close calls, but this time he safetly made it into the Slytherin common room.

It was dark, like it should be at 4 in the morning and as he took another step, the fire went up and a chair turned around. Joe was sitting in the chair.

"Hello Shane, another Monday night stroll?"

"What?"

"You've been gone this night everyday since Halloween. I check on you in the night, and when your bed is empty I worry, but at this time every Monday you sneak back in."

"Yeah, I go outside to fly," he said holding up his broom.

"Yes, but are you telling the truth Shane? On Friday, in class, I brewed up a truth potion. If you take it and tell me you were 'outside flying' then I will leave you be, but if you lie Shane…"

"What'll you do? Kill me?"

"Of course not! The accusation is hurtful. I will have lost respect, and trust for you if you lie to me. But then again, if your not flying, what are you doing?"

They then heard footsteps down the stairs and Nora came into view.

"Are you poisoning our little brother?"

"I think he's lying Nora."

"About going out on Mondays? He is. I've gone outside to fly with him twice. He just does it to clear his head. Now, you need to get your priorities straight, an 11 year old is not your problem Joe."

"What is my problem?"

"You've got insane, I know for a fact that badger idea was yours! Also the day the library was flooded you learned to do a wave in your stupid 7th year class. You are causing havoc and it's childish."

"Childish? Revolutionary more like it. I'm ending Slytherin's harassment."

"And you did it! Now students and most teachers respect us. The Quidditch, our grades and our humbleness did that. Now you've got to stop. You've gone nuts!"

"There is a thin line between madness and brilliance. I can distinguish the two and I know where I stand."

"Slytherin always want to be on top. They can't stand mediocrity. There was a reason we were being oppressed. Slytherin is better off on bottom…"

"What did you say? You are a traitor, a feign! Slytherin is the best of the houses, our blood is the purest, our ambitions the noblest and our traits the most powerful! We are going to be on top again! We were on top decades before Voldemort's existence."

"Slytherin will oppress everyone else! 3/4th of the wizarding population in England will have terrible lives. I think if Slytherin got off their high horse, and you encouraged it, we could live equal to those of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! Come home at Christmas and just forget the revolution, the conflicts. Lets just get back to normal. Dad has been asked for a second interview at the ministry and…"

"He's getting an interview, because I asked for one. I am interning there this summer. In the Department of Magical Law Enforcements. They offered it to me, and I said I would only do it, if they gave dad the chance to work in the Department of Mysteries. Also I will be going home for Christmas, but after Christmas day, I am returning to school. I have a winter break pass to the restricted section of the library. I want to learn as much as I can."

"Ok your insane. Just let it all go! You will lose more than you will gain, Joe. Including your family. Come on Shane, time for bed." Nora said as she put an arm around her little brother and ushered him out of the common room.

….

When Travis returned to his mum's house. She had made him a big fry. His dad even stopped by and the three of them spent Christmas together for the first time. On Christmas day, after the presents were opened, he sat on the windowsill looking out at the snowflakes hitting the road. Then he heard a knock, a boy with curly, blondish-white hair was trying to get his attention. It was Hughie

"Hughie, what are you doing here?"  
"A duel!"

"What?"

"Nathanial and Russell came to me house in Wales. They used Flu Powder. Christmas morning, my sister was looking up the chimney to see if Santa was there, and a bunch of green flames and two wizards were standing there. Fright of her life. Anyway, we're going to attack."

"Who?"

"Joseph of course."

"What do you want to do?"  
"Kill him, kill the whole uprising. Slytherin needs to be put back to the bottom. Nathanial and Russell had an idea. When Joe is doing a prank or some shit, were gonna corner him. Freak him out. We might not physically kill him, but kill his spirit. I know your friends with Shane O'Carthur, or at least you were. You've got to find out when they are doing one of their things again and tell us."

"I really don't want to get involved, Hugh."

"You gave me your word. You will help me prepare spells, and you will tell us when, where and what they are doing. We hate Slytherin; it's time to end it. If your not with us your against us. And believe me Travis you don't want to be against us. There is a reason I decided to be your friend"

…

Sirietta was sitting with her old roommate, back at the orphanage.

"So how is boarding school?"

"Awesome"

"Any boyfriends?"

"No…" Sirietta responded laughing.

"Do you like anyone?"

"Maybe…"

"Tell me about him!"

"Well he's sweet."

"Tall?"

"Taller then me!"

"Athletic?"

"Yeah. He is pretty strong"

"Quiet?"

"He can be..."

"Show me a picture"

Sirietta had dozens, of wizard pictures, where the people moved. But she also had one of just her and the guy she liked that was a Muggle picture. She showed her roommate.

"You have good taste Siri!"

…

When they got back to school, Shane slipped a note to Ivy to meet on Tuesday instead; he knew his brother was watching him.

Travis filled them all in.

"I know I can't do it, but he'll hurt me."

No one spoke, then Shane muttered, "We are doing our next big prank the last week of school, I think it's a Thursday. Joe wants things to simmer down a little. He said he knows pranking is lame, but it's all just to boost the moral of Slytherin. We are doing great, we have won all our Quidditch games so far, getting good grades and have the most points."

"Shane, can I tell him? You will get in trouble, and your brother might…"

"Tell him you beat me up. You took my wand during History of Magic, when it was in my bag. Then when we were leaving dragged me to another hallway and beat me up. It's believable. I mean, I know a few more spells then you in dueling, harsh spells, thanks to Joey. But if it's hand-to-hand, you're 6 foot and a lot bigger. You'd kick my ass."

"What about Joe?"

"I'll tell him what you did. Hughie will protect you, and then Joe will protect me. I'll convince Joe not to change the date and to spar against you guys."

"We wont be able to meet anymore."

"I know… I guess we should clear all our stuff from the room…"

Ivy then intervened, "no! We just have to be sneakier. My uncle was in this thing called Dumbledore's Army. They had these coins to communicate. We made them over break, because he wanted to surprise my dad and I needed to tell him when to come into the house. Uncle Stanley was in Bulgaria for 3 years. Anyway I know the spell."

"Can you do it tonight?"

"No… But I'll stick it in all your bags by tomorrow night."

"So what are we going to do about the fight?"

"Stop it?"

"No," Sirietta said. "Save it."

"What?"

"It's going to happen either way. We are trying to kill the uprising right? Just make sure no one get's killed."

Shane then jumped in, "no… we are trying to get Slytherin back to normal. What are we even doing here? You think it's about stopping Slytherin."

"No it's about stopping Joe!"

"Joe is my brother! What about Hughie and Russell and Nathanial?"

"They aren't as bad!"

"They haven't been through Hell! I agree we have to stop the fighting, but if there was a peaceful way of giving Slytherin freedom and rights that would be great."

"So, we should stop the violence!"

"Yeah… I can agree to that."

"Thanks!" Sirietta said, looking beyond annoyed.

"Hey, I'm sorry. He's my brother and I'm defensive. He's just power-hungry, we can get him back to normal."

"Can we?" asked Sirietta looking doubtful.

"Of course. Right Travis? Travis… hello? Ivy?"

"He will never be the same Shane…"

…

In Transfiguration, Prof. Smittenson was passing around hair combs.

"Today we are going to change these combs into Kittens!" A couple of girls squealed excitingly, when they heard a meow from the back of the class.

"Mr. O'Carthur? Did you do it already?"

"Yeah, quite simple really."

"How? I haven't even said the spell…"

"The muggle language Latin. Almost every Transfiguration is a Latin word or at least the root is Latin. I bought it in a muggle store over break."

"First off, Latin is a magical language. The muggles heard the words and started the language. Next, why are you learning without class?"

"Because I want to be brilliant, come on Mr. Smittenson, I thought you liked an innovator."

"Ok, I want you to stop coming to this class."

"Prof. Smittenson! That's not cool! I love this class!"

"Exactly… I want you to report to my 4th year class."

"Oh… Okay. Cool, thanks Professor!"

"Get out of here kid!"

Shane walked out of the class. He bumped into Joe.

"Shane, what's going on bro?"

"Your okay right big man?"

"Of course Shane, why are you worried? I'm doing awesome, I've got straight A's, captain of the winning Quidditch team, I'm a prefect, and I've got the best best friend and the coolest family."

Shane thought to himself, those were all real teenager stuff; he's not going crazy.

"Listen, Joey, I've got to tell you something…"

He told him about Travis and everything that the 4 kids rehearsed.

"So he beat you up?"

"Yeah, some 5th year fixed me up, but still…"

"Listen Shane, I believe in a better tomorrow, some people don't. Just trust me okay! I will not change the date, I will meet them, I will fight them and I will put us on top. I've got plans, outside of Hogwarts. I'm going to learn the ins and outs of the ministry. I'm going to finish this off. I will put Slytherin on top. You have me word."

A/N Romance? Couples? I want some romancing to happen out of the 4 characters and maybe some side characters. So do you want Sirietta and Shane, Sirietta and Travis, Ivy and Shane or Ivy and Travis? Or Hadley and Shane? Travis and Scarlet?

It's up to you, in 48 hours which ever couples have the most votes will be incorporated. Please PM me your romance options and Review your opinion of the story. I know they are 11 so it'll be mostly holding hands or hugging, or else a 7 yearlong crush (Ron and Hermione)

Also if it isn't obvious, Slytherin is getting powerful; tell me how you like Joe! He is obviously furious, but probably one of my favorite characters.

I really love your input!

Happy Reading!


	10. Chapter 7

A/N hi guys! This is my next chapter. My internet isn't working so I didn't get an opportunity to proof read this. I am at a friends house and I don't want to spend all my time proof reading. Enjoy the story, I will proof read it soon enough. I have a vote though. We have the 4, but I want another Ivy character. Not in the three but a big side character. So you can vote! Scarlet, Hadley, EG… anyone who was submitted. All up to you!

…

On Tuesday, the 4 kids met in the Room of Requirements.

"So, now that you heard about Hughie's threat, tell me about your winter breaks," asked Travis.

"Yeah, Shane you first. Tell us about Joe! Did you see his burn?" Ivy inquired.

"It is hard not to notice a burn taking up his whole chin. I don't know how he got it, but he bought cream for it."

"Ok find out! Now tell us about break."

"Well, for the 5 days leading up to Christmas everything was normal. I mean we played Quidditch, went Christmas shopping, played cards and regular stuff. Then Christmas day came around. As usual Nora and me were pushing each other out of the way as we ran down the stairs towards the presents. Even our house elf was excited…"

"You have a house elf?" Ivy asked horrified

"Yeah… don't you?"

"No, that's awful. How could you enslave a creature to do your laundry and cleaning…"

"She likes it! And we treat her really well. My parents signed the **Granger Act for House-Elf Rights **and everything. Can I get back to my story?"

"Fine."

"Ok so Beanie was jumping up and down cause she got us all presents too and…"

"Do you get her presents?"

"Yes Ivy, we all do. I got her a pillow. She loves pillows, has about 17 of them, actually. Her bed is just one big stack of pillows!"

"What did Joe get her?"

"Umm… I think he got her a picture book or something. She can't read. Nora gave her a framed picture of the family with her in it. She liked that the best."

"Ok, carry on."

"So we were all really excited, and we were about to open the presents, when Joe walked through the front door. He was really wet, I mean it was raining, but he wasn't in bed. He said he was taking a walk, but then he winked at me, so I guess he lied."

"What was he doing?'

"Dunno. The whole time we were opening up presents, he stared out the window. His hand was holding his wand really tight. He got me a kitten. Look at this picture!"

"A kitten?"

"Yeah, he said he felt bad that there were no Slytherin first years that matched my level of maturity and intelligence. So he bought me a friend."

Everyone started laughing. Then Travis said, "if only he knew about us right?"

"Anyway. After dinner he left. There was a note saying he was back at school, but I came back a day early and he wasn't there. I only saw him after I got excused from Transfiguration."

"What was he doing?"

"Dunno. I guess I should find that out. How about you Ivy, what did you do?"

"Spent time with Alex and my dad. But now that I think of it. I might have seen Joe."

"Where?"

"A muggle store. I think he went into a bookstore or something."

"Nah. But anything interesting?"

"No, I got a bunch of new robes, and clothes."

"Nice, how about you Sirietta?"

"I went to the orphanage. Mother Eva pressed me with questions about the infamous Joe O'Carthur."

"How does she know him?"

"Everyone knows him…"

…

In the common room, Shane saw Joe by the fire reading a book.

"What you reading bud?"

"Oh, hey Shane. I'm reading a book called Mien Kampf. A muggle politican, named Hitler wrote it. I mean, I can completely relate to this stuff. I honestly don't know what his problem is with Jesus's religion, but still. He was a genius; he saw a superior race and gave them an enemy. He brought them up when they were down. Sound familiar?"

"Yeah Joey, good to see you smiling. Is that all you've been doing… reading?"

'Yeah, I also read about this group who didn't like black people. They would dress in white robes and masks. Kind of like the death eaters. Also, I looked into Voldemort. He did fantastic at evoking fear. The dark mark, genius! He was dumb to make horcruxes though. He severed his soul way too much."

"What are you talking about Joe?"

"Oh, I almost forgot you were there. I just find stuff like this interesting. I've been reading about muggle revolutions and wars pretty much the whole break. Also I talked to Nathanial."

"When?"

"Christmas eve I flew over to England. I talked to him about picking sides. How we are stronger then Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I told him I wouldn't make peace with any of them, but if Ravenclaw wanted to join our side I wouldn't ostracize them when we command the school."

"What'd he say?"

"He said he would tell me by tomorrow."

"Yeah… ok then. Thanks for the kitten," Shane said as Jester ran across Joe's feet.

"No problem, I thought you'd like another companion."

"So, if you make an alliance with Nathanial can I hangout with some Ravenclaw kids?"

"No way! If he becomes an ally then it is only short term! And don't forget they will be 2nd class! C'mon Shane. Now I've planned out the Thursday attack."

"What are you doing?"

"Well in Christmas, I learned the mind is the most powerful weapon. We're going to get everybody out. The whole house. In the dark forest."

"You're gonna bring me in the dark forest?"

"Yes, I am going to train all 4th years and below, well me, Eyrie and whoever wants to join us. And we're not going to attack first. Then when they start attacking, we will throw the younger kids behind us."

"So your gonna bring first years to a battle field with every single 7th year?"

"Shane we are crazy out numbered! If Nathanial is with us, then we will outnumber them. It works the best. Now keep listening, the best part is coming up!"

"Ok, ok."

"I've talked to the Manticores. That's where I was when I wasn't at the library."

"How did you get there? And aren't manticores like a smart beast right?"

"They are very smart, weren't considered a beast due to their violence. They travel in pack and originate from Greece. Vldemort brought a few to help him and now they are breeding in the dark forest."

"Alright carry on."

"I apparated as close as I could then used my broom."

"And you walked right into the forest."

"Well, I walked in. Then I started yelling. I know it's dumb, Shane. Don't look like that. I was calling the manticores. A couple werewolves ran at me. I ran away shooting spells behind me, and I guess I hit them."

"How many? And why did you go out on a full moon?"

"the challenge and there were 3. After I stunned them, I tied them up to trees. And then cleared their memory. I didn't know if it would work or not, but I just didn't want to be followed or them to know me yet."

"Yet?"

"Never mind that, I kept walking. I surprisingly wasn't scared; I had a wand and a broom. What could happen?"

"Lots of things…"

"Anyway, then I saw a dragon. I flew away from the dragon, but he followed me up high, but couldn't swerve through the trees at all. He burned me a little on my neck and chin. Then a Centaur shot at me, he hit me too look!"

He showed his a visible scar, about the size of the palm of his hand, on his chest.

"Why cant the nurse get rid of it."

"Poison, I then talked to the manticores though.."

***Flashback***

A huge manticore removed himself from the pack and stepped forward. Joe looked at him straight in the eye.

"Hello Manticore, I'm Joe O'Carthur. And you are?"

"You come into the woods calling us. You must have business to discuss or else begging for a death sentence."

"No, I don't want to die. I doubt you could kill me too," The manticore was insulted and was about to charge when Joe bulled out his wand. "I wouldn't attack, I'm a prefect, best dueler in Hogwarts and am staring a revolution. I wrote a note to my brother to tell him where I am going and who I am seeing. When I get home I will burn it, but if I don't come home…. You will be the one with a death sentence. My family is powerful, Mr.…."

"My mother called me Sparklust."

"Ok Sparklust, my mother named me Joseph, and I go my Joe. I believe you also have a separate named reserved for friends?"

"What is your business? Revolution?"

"247 Manticores died, upon Voldemort's death," the manticores stepped back at the name. "I am from Slytherin, we have paid ten fold more then you."

"You dare talk about the death's of my family that way."

"My family wasn't involved in the war, and our lives were ruined. So, yes I do. My mother hasn't spoken a word since her father died. Over 10 years. He died begging for Slytherin rights! You were deprived too!"

"So what are you suggesting?"

"An uprising."

"We've done this before. We involved ourselves with wizards and…"

"You involved yourself with Voldemort. I am not Voldemort. His weaknesses are my strengths."

"But are his strength's your weaknesses?"

"No. I am ideal, unbreakable. I don't want personal glory; I want it to be universal. I am your man. You hide in forests! You should be out wherever you please!"

Some manticore's cheered in the back.

"Sparklust, the other Hogwarts houses are going to attack the SLytherins, try and break us. We found out by a loose-lipped boy."

"How do you know…"

"That it's not planted? That we weren't supposed to find out? Logically it makes sense, but for good measure, I used a truth potion on a leader from every house, and then erased his or her memory. The story is true. I'm going to take them into the dark forest. It would be great if we could rely on the help of the Manticores. We don't want to kill."

"Why?"

"Everyone we kill is one less person to punish."

"Hmm…"

"I don't want an answer today, or tomorrow. I want you to think about it. Think about who you will lose if there is a fight. Some of you may die. But in the end… freedoms beyond all measures. I will personally make sure, you all get rights and will work with you Sparklust, to represent your people."

"What if I die?"

"I will listen to whomever represents you best. I am on your side. By the next full moon, I will need an answer."

"How will I contact you?"

"I will go into the forest and yell your name. I expect you to come, whether you agree or not. I think you owe me respect."

"I don't owe you anything."

"I am showing you respect, by giving you this opportunity, so you must show me by accepting or denying with courtesy. Your people wont be harmed either way, unless you interfere."

"So in the short term we all may get hurt and some may die. And in the long term, we may get rights and riches."

"Yes, you can think of either one, when answering."

Joe mounts his broom then says one more line, "The night is at it's darkest before the dawn."

He flies away, leaving the Manticores with a lot to think about.

***Flashback Over***

"That's it Shane."

"Well, you were certainly busy."

"Do you want to come with me?"

No! Shane was thinking he would rather play spin the wand with only Travis, Gus and Edmund. Then he remember Sirietta, she was so into finding information. It would mean a lot to her and Ivy and Travis.

"Ok, I'm in!"

…

"So," Sirietta said. "We've got to make a plan."

"What?"

"You are not going into the forest with Joe! At least not without backup!"

"You're going to back me up?"

"I could. We all could."

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?"

"We're first years! How about Travis and Hughie. You guys could pretend to spy, then Joe will duel him and erase his memory. He is really good at that."

"So you let Travis in and not me and Ivy? Sexist pig."

"I'm not sexist Sirietta. It's dangerous!"

"I know, but you are ok with Travis and you going in, but not me and Ivy."

"No, it's not that. He's just friends with Hughie and stuff."

"Well, I'll become friends with Hughie."

"No!"

"Why not Shane?"

"I don't want you getting hurt! You can't get hurt…. I just am not…." He then turned and left the room.

Travis and Ivy had their heads down. Travis looked up, "well… what's the plan that were not going to tell Shane about?"

Sirietta and Ivy smiled.

…

The weeks flew by until it was the full moon.

**Joe and Shane**

The two boys woke up.

"Shane, ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"You tired, I don't want you to be slaggy."

"I didn't actually sleep."

"Why? You went to bed at 9. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah."

"No need."

They walked through the corridors, very quietly. They used Shane's knight as an alarm and Joe used a quieting charm to make their footsteps were soundless.

As they ran across the field their black robes swayed behind them. Joe was wearing a strange necklace and all black. He had a black shirt, a black tie and black sweater on. Shane just sported a turtleneck sweater that was Slytherin Green.

As they entered Joe, stopped and listened. He made them walk about 2 miles swerving to throw off any followers, Shane couldn't be any happier. He felt that his 3 best friends were plotting to follow and didn't want that to happen.

"Shane, time for a present."

"What?"

"I made a necklace for you, it is simple black leather band with a silver pendant. It had a snake curled around a symbol. I'll show you the symbol later, but keep it on."

"Ok, thanks."

They continued going into the woods. Shane was jumping at almost everything that made noise. He held onto Joe's cloak the whole time. Joe was as calm as could be. He strolled through the woods and anything that jumped out at the two of them was instantly stunned by a flick of his wand. Then he started yelling.

"Sparklust! Show yourself!" He yelled it again and again. After 10 minutes, 7 Manticores showed up.

"Joseph O'Carthur, I am intrigued as to why you show yourself."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You haven't heard the news?"

"Not yet, but I am sure you will fill me in. By the way this is my brother. Shane bow to Sparklust."

Shane nervously walked forward, not daring to look above the ground. He bowed then stepped back behind his brother.

"Shane is a scared of me. This is why we don't associate with wizards."

"You're wrong, this is why you should. He is scared; he doesn't know your kind. Also the whole forest spooks him. You are probably one of the more friendly faces. Right Shane?"

"Umm... uhh.. Yeah. Honestly, I wet myself about 30 minutes ago." Sparklust threw his head back and laughed, Joe was smiling and grabbed Shane around the neck.

"I am showing my trust to you Sparklust, there is nothing. Nothing in the world I care about more than Shane. He means everything to me. I am bringing him here, as a sign of trust. I would rather die then see him suffer."

"Interesting. Tell him to stand next to my son." One of the Manticores stepped forward. Joe looked at Shane reassuringly then nudged him forward. The two young creatures stood next to each other awkwardly.

"Now the news I referred to previously was about a split. A split in loyalty. I am loyal to you O'Carthur. Your beliefs are noble at worst and godly at best. You are not evening a score, your changing things. I appreciate that. A few of my brothers and sisters though are loyal to Dumbledore and Hogwarts. They don't see into the future as we do. Will you kill them?"

"No. Killing the innocent is a waste of life. But if they hurt one of my own, one of my friends, one of the people whose loyalty I treasure. Then I will fight back. I don't believe in killing, never have. But I do believe in defense. IF they attack my people, I will attack them."

"Not their people? So if one enemy of a group attacks your brother, you wont kill the group? Just the man?"

"After being oppressed, you learn about the power of the individual. I was considered part of a whole and was punished with them. I will not be a hypocrite. If someone attacks Shane, I will attack that someone. I don't know what individuals are in the attacker's group."

"You've got something about you that I like. Morals, but they wont hold you back. You are broken Joseph. You are scarred, but your brother isn't."

"That is why. That is the reason; I am doing all of this. For him. For his happiness."

"What if something happens to him? My son could snap his neck in a second."

"If he dies, so do I. My morals, my ambitions, my dreams would be gone. The revolution wouldn't end though; it would be harsher, angrier, but not dead. I would come back, for anyone who has a Shane."

"The Gryffindor's might have a Shane."

"They don't. Shane doesn't see lines, he doesn't see separation. He's been sneaking off to talk to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. If he was with them, he would reach over to us. He makes the effort to talk with everyone and doesn't see people's differences as a factor in a friendship."

"There are people like that."

"I know, their name is written down. Mercy will be given to them. If someone can give their support and apologies to us, they will be shown mercy. But if they do it on the verge of death, as a scapegoat. It is not meant. As I have said hundreds of times, the mind is powerful. I want to control it. I use mind erasing charms, truth potions, Occumency, fear and many other devices to do so. If they sincerely believe in us, our cause and allow me to enter their mind and be sure, I will show them mercy."

""Ok Mr. O'Carthur. I hear a pack of werewolves coming, I don't like to associate with them."

"Then we should adjourn our meeting."

"When? Is this night. I will need a reminder. And what will be going down? Where in the forest are we meeting? What is my signal?"

"I brought you a necklace. Only I have one, and Shane and my best friend Eyrie. It is a communication device. I will give you a silver one, same as Shane and Eyrie. Mine is Gold. I can send you all messages. They will appear on the back of it, you can send messages to my people and me. My followers will get bronze. You can't send any messages to them without an approval from me. And the people with bronze cant send a message without an approval from one of us."

"So it is a communication device?"

"And my version of the dark mark."

"People can copy it."

"Yes they can. Now how many are in your group of Witches?"

"49"

Joe counted out a bunch of bronze necklaces and handed them to Sparklust's son.

"Hand them out! Nice talking to you and thanks for the support. You are my eyes of the forest.. C'mon Shane!"

Shane ran over muttering his thanks.

As they walked in silence Shane had three thousand questions.

"What if someone against us gets hands on one? They will know your plans."

"I used all the mind spells out there, then made up my own. I spent months on these. Only a loyal heart will get the message, or else it is just a necklace."

"And shouldn't you start pranking Slytherin? Like a small one, to throw the teachers off our scent."

"I want them on my scent. I want them to know. And how can you think of pranking now! It is happening, and all for you little bro!"

"Did you really mean that?"

"More than you know. Do you hear that?" Joe and Shane quickly turned around as they heard a deep growl, coming from the bottom of a throat.

**Ivy and Sirietta**

In the Gryffindor common room, Sirietta paced. Alone.

"Travis, c'mon Travis," she muttered again and again to herself. He was 10 minutes late and Ivy would be waiting. She couldn't get into the boys dorm and eventually left.

"Sirietta! What took you so long?"

"Travis."

"Where is he?"

"He didn't wake up."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure he is. Now lets get in the bushes outside and wait until we see Joe and Shane."

They waited for one hour. Then they saw them. Joe had his cloak swaying behind him as he walked speedily to the forest, with Shane jogging a step behind. Once they entered the Forrest the girls ran after them.

They had a tracker on Shane, well they spilt tracking potion on his shoe in class intentionally. Just a little bit, but now when they uttered a spell Ivy's wand pointed in his direction. Definitely a need for it, since they zigzagged so much.

Then they saw three men emerge from the shadows. They walked slowly towards the girls with capes billowing in their wake. Ivy and Sirietta turned to run, but another 2 were coming at them from behind.

"Run" Sirietta yelled as she grabbed Ivy's arm. But Ivy wouldn't budge, she was in shock.

"Ivy!" the men were getting closer. A thought of abandoning her entered her mind.

Instead she yelled her most mastered spell. A full body bind, "patrificus totalius!"

One of them fell, but at the sight of the fallen man, they all started running towards her. They were vampires.

One grabbed Ivy, and started stroking her hair. Sirietta was struggling as the other three started rubbing their lips along her skin.

She couldn't talk, she couldn't move. She kept thinking spells in her head. No way would she be able to do a silent spell, but then it happened. The one holding Ivy fell. Wow, she tried doing it again and it kept working. But then different spells started coming from her wand.

That's when he emerged. It was Travis. He was stunning them, binding them and they eventually dropped the girls and ran at him. Sirietta saw the opportunity and finished the last two.

"Hi," Travis said.

Sirietta was so shaken up she could hardly talk.

"They were new vampires, just turned. They shouldn't have been that easy."

"Yeah," Sirietta agreed half-heartedly. "Where were you?"

"With Hughie. Wait, what's wrong with Ivy?"

"I don't know! Why is she shaking?"

Travis crouched next to her, "she is bitten!"

"But I didn't see anything… Will she live?"

"Not if we don't get her to the nurse! C'mon!" Travis said scooping her up over his left shoulder as he held his wand with his right hand.

"What about Shane?"

"He has Joe!"

"But Joe is evil! We can't leave him!"

"We can't leave her! And you know as well as I do that we can't separate."

Then they heard hooves, and Sirietta's eyes widened. Travis turned then jumped. A pack of Witches stood in front of them.

"Kids should not be in the forest. I know that if they be here they be looking for trouble."

"Not trouble sir. We're looking for a friend."

"Joseph O'Carthur?"

"Yeah! You know where he is?" The Manticores started to get armed

"No friend of O'Carthur is a friend of us."

"Well our friend is with him, the smaller O'Carthur. Shane."

"He be meeting with thee other Manticores. He be meeting to talk about fight."

"Yes, we need to protect him, can you help?"

"No, our pack divided. Some want to be helpful to Joseph, we don't."

Travis then intervened, "our friend was bitten by a vampire. We have to go!"

"No Travis, we have to save Shane. Sir, can you help?"

"Yes, we may be the less smart Manticores, but we can heal. Hand me the girl"

Travis reluctantly handed her over and they passed her along, until an old, trusting face puts her down and starts healing.

Sirietta turned her attention back up to the lead one.

"How many are there?"

"20 of us, 49 of they."

"And will you fight against them?"

"No, no more involvement with wizards. We trust Dumbledore, but he be dead. He be last wizard we trust."

"Ok,"

"Your friend be waiting soon. We go, no conflict."

Then they left. Travis rushed over to Ivy and grabbed her hand. Sirietta followed immediately and checked her neck. The mark was slowly disappearing.

About 20 minutes later, she woke up.

They walked towards Shane, but then the wand changed course. They were returning to Hogwarts. The three of them ran as fast as Ivy could to the left and hid behind a tree. They saw Shane and Joe walking about 30 yards away. They were quietly talking.

Seeing he was okay they all sighed in relief until they saw them turn around, wands pointed. A lion emerged. At least it looked like a lion. Wait it had a woman's body.

**Joe and Shane**

A sphinx approached the brothers. Joe used his hand to swat Shane behind him. The lady part has long red hair, pale skin and green eyes. She is beyond beautiful.

"If you want to continue your journey. Answer my riddle."

Joe looked at the sphinx in the eye, "so be it."

"What runs around and around a field, yet never moves."

Joe's face changes and he closes his eyes tight and is thinking hard. He then opens them.

"I believe you are referring to a fence." The Sphinx bows deep then turns into the forest. Shane takes a breath, but Joe seems even-tempered, actually calm. Then the brothers hear a scream. Joe immediately runs toward the noise and Shane feels like his heart is being squeezed. He recognizes the shrill scream.

**Travis, Ivy and Sirietta**

**All 3 of them **relaxed when Joe answered the question correctly. But as they turned they saw the Sphinx again. Just this time the green eyes were focused on them.

She repeated the same line, and when she finished Joe and Shane arrived.

"What the hell are you three doing out here? Shane!"

Shane ran up, "I told them not to come! I swear! And I have been meeting with them! Its just eh Slytherin first years are so…. I just don't get along as well. I met them before we got sorted I swear! And…"

The Sphinx cleared her throat, "a blue house is made of blue bricks, a red house is made of red bricks, and a purple house is made of purple bricks. What is a green house made of?"

Sirietta knew it, green! Obviously! She was just about to open her mouth.

"Don't speak!" said Joe harshly. This time he spent no more than 5 seconds before he said.

"Glass. A green house is made of glass."

The Sphinx looked angrily, but walked away.

Joe then turned on the 4 kids.

"Why were you following us?"

"We wanted to t'make sure Shane was okay!"

"And you think you could protect him better than me?"

"Well, we didn't know. Something could have happened to you or something…"

"How much do you know?"

"Umm… well… everything."

"Ok, I need Shane to have an outlet. He will someday be in a lot of control. So to ensure your silence I will preform a tongue-tying curse. You three won't be able to speak about the stuff you know to anyone but Shane and each other. Understand?"

They all nodded in agreement. Joe then swiftly turned and walked away. The kids were terrified to follow.

"Come on now! We need to get out before sunrise!"

They all ran up to him and stayed one step behind him. Not daring to talk.

…

Shane decided not to abandon his brother. He started turning up less and less to the meetings and wasn't interested in planning the big showdown. Every week Shane and Joe entered the woods to gain support of different creatures. They had pixies, mountain trolls and a few manticores. Creatures started running away from them when they heard them enter. The 2 boys started to build a hide out too. It was like a little cabin.

The other 3 felt left out and worried.

"Guys we still have to make a plan for the attack, I know we made some with Shane, but I don't think he will cooperate. It is tomorrow night!" Sirietta insisted.

"But we don't know what the Slytherins are planning. I can't give Hughie any information! My tongue gets all stuck to the roof of my mouth," Travis said.

Ivy was very quiet since her attack. She hasn't been offering that much advice and seems scared to even look at the forest. She started to talk very quietly, "Shane is trying to protect us. Maybe we shouldn't be involved. I know Joe is crazy, but he is also responsible."

"Ivy," Siretta reasoned. "Shane doesn't understand how powerful Joe really is!"

"Yes he does, he is smarter than you think."

"I know he's smart. I just can't stand the thought of him being there alone."

"Do we have any idea what creatures he has? Witches – I mean manticores- probably a few others. I think it will be more of a standoff, until someone attacks."

"Well I doubt anyone will attack. I mean come on! Seeing a line up like that!"

"Well, maybe we should have some security."

"I've got it covered." She held out her hand with little coals on it. "They put a dark sheet over everything."

Then Travis stood up and took some things out of his bag. "I stole some wands."

"You stole wands?"

"Yeah, I took Hughie's wand. I will return it for classes tomorrow, but then steal it the nigh of the fight."

"Ok good idea."

….

It was the day of the fight. A better kept secret that all the students knew, while the teachers were oblivious has not been kept for decades.

The school was bustling. Nathanial denied Joe's offer so Slytherins were very isolated. Everyone looked nervous but Joe, Shane and Eyrie who knew about the 'secret weapons'

**Joe and Shane**

At midnight, the whole house was in the common room sitting down. They were all dressed to go outside. Shane had one of the Felix Felicies that they brewed.

"Joe!"

"What's up little man? Don't tell me your nervous!"

"I have something for you."

"What?"

Shane held up the jar, "we made a few bottles. We tested one and it works. I want you to have it."

"Not you?"

"If you take it, I will be covered right?"

"Of course. Thanks buddy." Joe said as he drank the whole thing.

Nora took Joe in another room and was yelling at him. Her and her best friend refused to go, but even after Joe's speech they couldn't not go.

The whole house, walked into the woods. They didn't go in very far. Shane, Joe and Eyrie each split up to talk to the creatures and tell them what the signal was and not to attack until told.

**Travis and Sirietta**

Hughie stood up, "Ok fourth years and above. You are required to go. Younger kiddys, it's a volunteer basis. I know Travis, Sirietta and Scarlet want to. Anyone else?"

A couple of kids raised their hands. They eventually all went outside and met with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. They all got a little speech and then started walking across the lawn. Travis and Sirietta looked around for Ivy, but weren't surprised to see she wasn't there.

Sirietta started talking to Hughie about how excited she was when she turned to see Travis and Scarlet holding hands and whispering back and forth. She quickly looked forwards… awkward?

As they entered the forest it was quiet. Like the whole forest was holding its breath. Hughie, Nathanial and Russell walked in the front.

"Welcome!" Joe bellowed exposing himself from the shadows.

Russell stood forward, "so you come out here alone? Come out Eyrie! Come out Shane! I know you guys are there too."

Shane stood forward wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. He had his necklace on over the sweater. Joe was wearing a black tie and waistcoat, also wearing a necklace. Eyrie was just wearing a t-shirt with his necklace. The 3 of them looked fierce enough as they were.

"So, 3 against how many Russell?"

"A lot…"

"And what are you planning to do to us?"

"Crush you. Then destroy the Slytherin's dreams. I will give Shane and Eyrie the chance to leave, if you agree to die without a fight."

"Before you attack me let me introduce the Slytherin house." They all stood forwards with their wands in front.

"First years? You are crazy."

"To take them along for a prank? You are crazy for wanting to kill them. And if I die, I will be a martyr Russell. Not a very thought out plan, plus you told me about it…"

Nathanial and Hughie looked accusingly at Russell.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, and so did you Hughie and you Nathanial. I slipped truth potion into you pumpkin juice then cleared your mind. See, I love the brain boys. Most powerful part of any body."

"We can take one house, we still have more people them you. And you have first years…"

"Shane can show you some of his spells… he has the mental capacity to be a 4th year."

"Shane is your own flesh and blood. You trained him yourself. Show me Edmund Moore."

"How about I show you the Manticores?"

The creepy Manticores emerged from the trees. They smiled menacingly at the crowd and over 10 students of Hufflepuff ran back to the castle.

"I wouldn't run! Vampires!"

The Vampires jumped from the trees to block the runners.

"Sphinx! Manticores! Trolls! Pixies!" The crowd was surrounded.

"So Russell, I think you may have underestimated me."

"This is not fair!"

"Fair? Like ambushing me and my best friend and brother and then kill me? Outnumber the 3 of us by over 100 fold? You don't know fair. If one of your people shoot out a spell my friends will attack!"

"What do you want?"

"A duel, with no rules… Just you and Nathanial against me. I want to show your people I am in charge."

Hughie looked offended, so Joe flicked his wand and stunned him.

Then the boys lined up, bowed and Eyrie counted down.

The duel started.


	11. Chapter 8

A/N- another chappie. This doesn't mean I am taking a break, just skipping time. Thanks for the comments and the additional characters. More romance will take plce in later chaps cause theyre older! WOO! Thoughts?

Travis saw the lights, but heard no talking. Joe was incredibly quick; he was shooting spells, blocking spells against 2 people without even looking frazzled. Russell and Nathanial lost their cocky smirk after about 10 seconds. Everyone was leaning forward, including the beasts surrounding the students.

After a while Nathanial's wand flew into Joe's left hand. He tossed it to Eyrie who used his knee to crack it in half, but the fight went on. Russell vs. Joe, Joe vs. Russell.

Shane made eye contact with Travis. They both hoped Sirietta would understand the old plan was on.

Travis threw the black coal on the ground and everything went dark. There was no way of making light. Shane ran up to Joe and tackled him. Sure enough Russell was shooting out spells in that general direction.

"Fuck Shane! What are you doing?" whispered Joe

"Saving your life! We've got to go!" Shane said grabbing Joe and running out of the woods.

Sirietta quickly figured out the plan, and told everyone to crouch on the ground. Travis got the Slytherins down. The random spells didn't hit any students… unfortunately it hit something else.

Russell hit Sparklust's son

The Manticores howled.

"Shane! I have to go back!"

"Joe…"

"No! There are Slytherins back there!" Joe turned and started to run back.

"_Expaliarmus_!" yelled Shane who quickly caught his wand

"Shane, give me my wand!"

"Tell Eyrie to get out with the Slytherins! The bests will let them go!"

"What about the other houses? And how will I do that… the necklaces."

Joe grabbed his wand and started tapping it on his necklace. Eyrie responded quickly. Joe and Shane ran out of the forest.

Meanwhile in the forest,

"My son! You!" Sparklust said focusing on Russell

"I… didn't mean to… is swear… I couldn't see… I swear." The manticores roared and surrounded Russell.

They dragged him deeper in the woods. In the meantime the vampires started grabbing the girls.

"No!" Travis yelled as he pulled out his wand and started stunning the vampires. Hughie woke up and the Gryffindors started stunning all the vampires. The pixies were pulling on everybody; they were more of a menace then anything, but still caused problems. The trolls started attacking and Ravenclaw students started battling them. The Slytherins were running away. Russell and the Manticores were gone.

Sirietta was fighting a troll. Half her spells reflected on other students. The troll was wearing some sort of armor. The Rooty ground didn't give her an easy ground and she tripped. Nora pulled her out.

"What are you doing here? Slytherin isn't gone."

"Where's Nathanial?"

"What?"

"Nathanial! He has no wand!"

That's when it occurred to Sirietta, they were dating. She helped Nora find him then Nora turned to her.

"We've been planning an escape for months. I want you to watch Shane! Don't let Joe change him. Promise me!"

"What?" Sirietta asked as the battle ranged around her.

"Promise me!"

"Ok I promise.." Nora and Nathanial were already running deep into the forest.

…

The whole Slytherin house was in their beds, wired beyond belief. The battle still raged outside.

Joe paced restlessly.

"We can't leave them there, Joey," Shane rationed. Joe ignored Shane and then turned and left the room.

Joseph swiftly walked to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Professor…"

"Joseph, what are you doing out of bed?"

"There are lights going off in the forest. I checked and my house is asleep, I don't know what is going on, but I felt like I should tell someone. Being a prefect and all…"

"Lights? You must be mistaken; there are no windows in the Slytherin common room. So how is that even possible? Unless you were out of bed."

"I was out of bed. I heard the prankers were coming out and I wanted to catch them."

"Right, well hurry along. I want to show you how wrong you are about the forest."

Joe followed SLughorn, he tapped his necklace and told all the forest creatures to pretend they didn't know him and hide their necklaces. Then he told Eyrie to put the make sure the Slytherin cabin knew what was going on.

As Slughorn entered the Forrest, he saw the lights. Together they followed them. And soon enough they saw the full-blown battle.

"Stop!" Slughorn yelled. No one stopped. He quickly started grabbing kids and chucking them in the direction of the castle.

"Joseph help me get the kids. Joe looked around and saw a sight even he cringed at. A manticore had both his paws on Travis's shoulders and bit off a chuck of his arm.

"Oi!" He yelled running up. "I said don't hurt them!"

"You be telling me what to do."

"You're not wearing a necklace… Your not in Sparklust's tribe!" He then slashed the air and started hitting the manticore with spells. They didn't even penetrate him, he was huge. Really they all were, at least 2 grizzly bears combined.

"Avada Kadebra" he yelled killing it. Joe levitated Travis, who was knocked out and losing blood fast. He then shot him towards the nurse's office.

The other group of Manticores were attacking. Not the wizards, but the forest creatures. Soon enough the Hogwarts students were all gone and another battle started.

Slughorn saw Joe dueling, "Joseph, we are leaving! Come on!"

"No!"

"What? Don't be foolish boy, lets go."

"I will not let the good creatures of this forest be murdered by these rebel Manticores. I refuse to leave!" Joe said as he ran back into the battle.

The teachers all ended up interviewing the children. The Slytherins claimed that they were going to bust the prank and Nathanial and Russell had everyone attack them. Gryffindors claimed Hughie made them. Hufflepuff said they wanted to get Joe and Ravenclaw pleaded the 5th. Russell and Joe remained missing.

The kids went on with their exams. A dark shadow hung over all of them, very little talking took place. On the last day of school, Travis approached Shane for the first time.

"Shane…"

"Travey! How are you!"

"Umm… good. Why so cheerful?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I know our plan backfired, but your okay right?"

"Yeah."

"And Joe is all good"

"Joe is ok?"

"Yeah, he umm… the ministry hired him early. He is done with Hogwarts."

"But he ran in the forest…"

"Yes he did. He fought the bad Manticores, got a few scratches from them. Then he negotiated with Sparklust to save Russell."

"How did he do that?"

"Well, he pretty much saved about all the tribes life by coming back and fighting. They owed him. Russell is in Mungos now."

"Yeah? And why haven't we talked?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"That you messed up the plan?"

"Joe was my priority! He is my brother!"

"Is he your brother or your leader?"

"Both! And you messed up too!"

"I was supposed to get Russell on the ground… but I couldn't reach him."

"If you wrestled him, then no one would have shot a spell. Sirietta didn't have to touch Nathanial cause his wand was snapped"

"So, if I did my job the other Manticore's wouldn't attack?"

"None of us expected that. Listen, it was neither of our faults. Ok?"

"Yeah, you just weren't supposed to leave." Travis insisted

"And you weren't supposed to be out of position to get Russell. We both messed up. C'mon. You're my bud…"

"Yeah, your right. Lets get on the train."

…

The years passed, soon enough they were 4th years. The world around them had changed. Joe was an auror, without even taking a NEWT. In his spare time he would make speeches in Rallys. The ministry was nervous about him. He didn't do anything illegal, but the riots, marches and protests were worrying. The wizard world was holding its breath; an uprising was sooner then ever.

Travis and Shane were still secret best friends. Travis and Scarlet were on and off for 3 years.. It was 4th year now. Sirietta and Shane were inseparable the whole summer. Shane was Joe's eyes of Hogwarts and Joe still returned once a month to go with Shane to check up on the Forrest creatures. Rumor had it the tri-wizard tournament was coming up….


	12. Chapter 9

A/N I need a boy! If any of you, whose characters are lost in the story or forgotten who want back in. A guy is desperately needed. Make him in any house but Slytherin. Looking however you want.

Once again, I haven't proof read. I only update when I have internet. My house thing is broken. So when I go to a friends house I jjust type it up, out of my notebook. I use my phone to get reviews and such.

Enjoy this chapter, it isn't very good, but a good set up.

By the way, thanks for all the reviews! And not in this one, but the next one. More characters will be introduced. But I need boys!

…..

"Hurry up, Sirietta! There are no carriages!"

Shane and Sirietta were walking up the train, searching for a compartment and their loyal friends: Ivy and Travis.

"Shane, look, isn't that Travis's bag?"

Sure enough his Adidas bag was in the overhead compartment above a compartment with the curtains drawn. Without thinking twice Shane opened it.

Travis sat down with Ivy's legs on his lap. They were in a deep embrace with his hands running all over her.

Sirietta tried to pull Shane back, but of course he tried to make conversation. "'Ello Travey. How's you summer been?" No answer

"You know some might consider public displays of affection rude…" No answer.

"C'mon Travey, you haven't seen me all summer! Your in her bloody house!" Travis pulled out with wand and swished it. The doors shut and blind went down.

Sirietta was trying to stifle laughter, but Shane looked insulted.

"How dare that… that…minger! That manky minger!"

"Travis? A minger?" Sirietta said laughing at how jealous Shane was getting

"No, Scarlet. Am I the only who notices how frizzy her hair is?"

"You sound like a girl Shane! And your hair is really frizzy!"

"My hair is curly… so is yours. Yours is pretty, hers is grotty." Sirietta blushed, but it didn't seem like Shane even realized he complimented her. He just continued babelling.

"Her hair is beautiful! Lets find a place to sit."

"Also Travis is a bit of a git, I mean what's the saying…. Boys before hoes. Damn what is it?"

"Bros before hoes, look it's Ivy!" Sirietta plopped herself down next to Ivy.

Ivy beamed at them, "Hi guys, what's going on?"

Sirietta and Ivy exchanged hugs, gossip and were talking at 100 mph.

"Shane, why are you sulking?" Ivy asked. "Is Joe okay?" Sirietta threw her head back and laughed.

"No, Shane is upset, because Travis was sucking Scarlet's face off."

Shane shot Sirietta a bad look. Then to their surprise Ivy groaned, "it's annoying right? I was in that carriage and they sat with me and just started doing it in front of me…"

"Yeah, bloody git, he is. And it isn't like Scarlet is any bloody genius or beauty either."

"I know her Transfiguration grade, is hardly passable."

"Yeah, and Transfiguration is easy!"

"For you…. But she is a just so into him. What is her beset feature... her hair?"

"I know her hair is absolutely mank!"

Sirietta shot Shane a dirty look telling him to stop. They had talked about it this summer. Ivy had a huge crush on Travis. Actually a lot of girls do. He is 6 foot now, as a 14 year old and really is quite bulky. He plays chaser on the Gryffindor team, and although he isn't that skilled, his force really helps him on defense. Also he is really sweet and not sarcastic in the slightest.

Shane on the other hand's love life is non-existent. He only got tall over the summer so for the first 3 years he was at least a head smaller then all the girls. Now he was about 5'8" and still growing. The fact that he was a star Quidditch player didn't give him much credit, mostly because it was Slytherin aren't exactly the favorites, not that they think they are better then everyone else. Also his sarcastic attitude and constant teasing doesn't leave the best impression on some girls who don't know him.

Sirietta has just grown more beautiful. Her hair is now down her back and as Shane said, "pretty". It is shiny, perfectly curly and really just makes her look gorgeous. Also her leadership skills and constant need to be in control, makes the guys want her more. She is also very cute and often gets asked out by older guys. She sweetly declines, because throughout the last few years she has had eyes for a certain boy.

Ivy has used Travis as almost a crutch throughout Hogwarts. He helps her when she is down and she always gets this feeling he likes her, but he continues to date Scarlet. She is definitely one of the best looking girls in her year. Her long, pin straight red hair and her meticulous nature are very homey. And although she is clueless that she has a few admirers.

They spent the majority of the train ride laughing, joking and eating. Eventually Travis walked in with rosy cheeks. He plopped down next to Shane.

"Hey man, sorry about that. I was busy… am I right?" He said offering Shane a high five.

Shane reluctantly put up his hand, but started sulking again. Ivy just started staring out the window. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Sirietta chirped in, "how was your summer?"

They started talking and then Travis turned to Shane.

"How about you Shaney what did you do? I missed my number one boy!"

"I… did many things, and just another summer stuck in a house with cagamosis."

"What the hell?"

"Really Travis, your vocabulary is about as developed as a four year olds. I am not speaking in a inaniloquent manner, so you should understand exactly what I am saying."

"What ever man. Is something wrong."

"Actually yes, the fact that you have a girlfriend is great. I mean I know testasorone is whizzing through your veins at this very second, but the fact that you slammed the door on your, really ONLY guy friend. One who has been absent from your life is beyond me."

"What the fuck… are you jealous? I mean man… C'mon."

"No you 'c'mon'. I've gone through shit this summer, and I was waiting to talk to my best boy about it, but you just are such a prick! You fucking slammed the door in my face. You didn't write back once and even when I visited you, you ditched me in bloody London. Which was fine, but honestly. What the hell is your deal?"

"I have a girlfriend. You visited, when she was visiting…"

"Yeah. Well you ditched me in London. A bloody muggle city!"

"I lost you!"

"You and Scarlet ran away!" Shane said standing up.

"Well all you do talk about Joe. Joe this and Joe that. It is fucking irritating!"

"Well what else would we talk about? Your love life?"

"Maybe my bloody family!"

"Oh I'm sorry, how is your perfect little muggle family? Is your dad the motorized-vehicle driver feeling okay? Or your mother the nurse? You know what fuck this. And fuck you Travis. I'm going to sit Gus and Edmund." Shane said getting up, that was when Travis noticed the burns on the top of Shane's hand.

It looked as if they went up his arm, but it was covered with a sleeve. Travis grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve. Shane grabbed his wand and stunned him, so he fell back against the window.

"Don't pretend like you care for anything but yourself and what goes on in your pants."

Shane marched out of the room.

Ivy, Travis and Sirietta awkwardly talked about their summer. Until they heard an owl peck at their window. It was Travis's owl, a present from Shane, it had a paper in its hand.

Ivy grabbed it then looked down. "It is a muggle paper, from your mum Travis. She even wrote a note."

_T-_

_This young man on the cover looks like that one you showed me._

_Xoxo,_

_Mum._

Sure enough on the front cover was Joseph O'Carthur. A huge article was written about him and he was here smiling.

Joe also changed a lot over the years. His hair has grown at and he combed it all back. He looked older without his short haircut. He had claw marks on his cheek, from that fight against the manticores. They could be surgically removed, but Joe refused to hide his pains. His eyes lost their color and now were so dark that the pupil wasn't recognizable. Still he was handsome and looked wise for his age.

The article talked about his humble backgrounds, his family, his great scores in school and most of all about his eagerness to accomplish. Of course it didn't mention him being a wizard, but it was no surprise that he could talk politics along with the politicians, even if he only heard about the topics recently.

The article ended with.

"An interesting Candidate, but nonetheless a brilliant young man. If voted he would be the youngest Prime Minister England has ever seen. The legality is still unknown, but the facts ring true, he is the most wanted candidate in England and would make a great Prime Minister."

The 3 of them stopped.

"But, this whole summer. Shane said he was looking for support, but not from muggles. What could he possibly want with muggles?" Sirietta asked.

"Power."

They saw the castle in the distance and when they left Travis grabbed Shane from the scruff of his neck and pulled him into the forest.

"What the fuck?" he yelled holding up his newspaper.

"See, if you decided to listen to me, instead of getting cozy with Scarlet you would have a warning," Shane said smirking. He then held up a campaign button and put it on Travis's coat. "Vote O'Carthur!"

He said and walked away.

Travis went up on the last ride. Just as a boat appeared out of the great lake. What is going on?


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N I put a lot of time into this chapter. You will either love it or hate it! Sorry for the delay I was on vacation and wrote this whole chapter on my trip in a notebook. 1****st**** chapter ever I didn't write on the spot. A lot happens, if you are confused just review and I will explain. I didn't read it myself yet, I just typed it up, so there might be a few mistakes. Enjoy!**

When Shane and Travis emerged from the forest there were 2 carriages left. One contained Gus and Edmund, obviously waiting for Shane, and the other had 3 second-years. The boys jumped into the different carriages.

Travis immediately recognized Ryan, Timothy and Luther. They were die-hard Quidditch supports and last year asked every player for an autograph or picture, no matter what house! Shane used to play a couple jokes on them, due to their gullible and naïve nature.

"Travis Bullhorn! Best defense chaser last year! Averaged 11.3 points a game. Blimey, how are you?" Luther asked, his long red hair being flicked from his eyes about every 7 seconds.

"Hello Luther," Travis responded glumly.

"Might cool these rides, ya?" I mean last year my socks were wet by the time I got in the great hall!" Ryan said rapidly.

Travis then remembered an old wife's tale, a rumor, and decided to show the boys his more devious side. Typically Travis would refrain from any sort of bullying, but due to his fight with Shane, his mood was beyond poor. "You do know that we are being pulled by a skeleton-horse? Only people who have watched someone die can see them!"

"What?" The 3 boys exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are invisible to people who have never seen someone die."

"Die?" Timothy said meekly. They all looked green in the face.

"Absolutely," Travis said pleased with their response. Then he thought of something to add to ensure his ride to school was silent. "And they hate Quidditch- any sound of chaser talk, or keeper chat sends them into a frenzy. Can you imagine being attacked by an invisible skeleton-horse in panic?"

"Oh shit! Ok Travis you must try not to talk about the Q word! Please try! We will to!"

"If you are sure you don't want to risk it…"

…

The big boat outside the castle was more than obvious. The Hogwarts crest was on the said, and all the headmasters' faces were carved up the mast.

The students stared at it as they got off the carriages, but weren't given much room to stare, due to the teachers ushering them away.

When they got into the great hall Scarlet sat next to Sirietta. They small talked about their summer until they heard the sound if metal tapping glass as Headmistress McGonagall used her fork and wine glass to get everyone's attention.

After her long speech about not entering the forest, not bullying, studying hard and welcomed everyone, the sorting began.

After the sorting McGonagall stood up again, "as I hope you all observed, a boat is docked on the lake… The Triwizard tournament is the reason."

The hall bussed as the teachers hushed everyone.

She then continued, "Listen! Listen! This year we will be traveling to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! Any 5th years are welcome to go, but only 6th and 7th years may enter. You will be going our neighbor schools in classes. The rest of you will be able to watch and cheer on your classmates from here. For those of you in 3rd an 4th year, the day before Winter Break the Yule Ball is on, you will be invited to attend.

The ministry is sending some officials to take over a couple classes and responsibilities for out absent teachers. May I welcome Mr. Nicholas Tee who will take over Herbology as Prof Longbottom will be taking my position. Mrs. Belinda Reese will take over Prof. Slughorn's potion classes and…" She paused, looking uncomfortable reading the last name, "Mr. Joseph O'Carthur will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

As the new teachers were called out students clapped politely and looked up, but when Joe was called every student stood up and craned their neck. The Slytherin house howled their approval along with half the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Joe smiled his well-rehearsed politician smile and waved.

The scars on Joe's check, the 3 long and deep lines, looked fiercer in person, but almost became his trademarks, along with the necklaces. More and more people walked through Diagon Alley with them. Most people wore only bronze, but some- like Shane- wore silver. Only Joe wore Gold. At Hogwarts almost everyone who cheered for Joe wore bronze.

Travis and Sirietta looked at each other nervously and Travis got up and moved down the table closer to her.

"Shane didn't tell me anything!" Sirietta explained.

"Yeah, well he didn't say anything about the prime minister thing either, but…" Travis's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth before he could finish. The 2 of them turned to see Scarlett listening in. They agreed to talk later when alone, which put Scarlet in a huff.

…

The following day Shane caught up to Joe before Breakfast.

"Hey man! Glad you got approved to come," Shane said happily.

"Yeah the prime minister wanted me with him. Either for security or to keep me on a leash."

"Yeah you're causing problems."

Joe laughed, "I know, I hate the ministry! You know I plan to overthrow it- that's confidential- but I have done research since I arrived at the ministry. You know the janitor on my floor is the nephew of Bellatrix Lestrange! To compensate the ministry took the family's account then made him work in maintance to earn it back! He is being paid, in his own bloody money! It will take generations and generations, but the LeStrange's have too keep doing it 'til they earned it all!"

"Bloody Rubbish."

"Right you are Shane. I have an army- at least 15,000- Bigger then the whole ministry and their supporters. By June I will be prime minister of England and Minister of Magic!"

…

The next day in Defense against the dark arts Travis sat front row. Sirietta and Ivy sat on either side of him leaving Scarlett standing awkwardly.

"Umm Travis," she said, "Want to sit back a little?"

"God no! Joe is teaching this lesson! It is going to be fascinating!"

On cue Joe walked in smiling broadly, "hi guys! The schools quiet with all the older kids gone right?"

They all nodded their agreement.

Joe then started talking again, his voice was mesmerizing, something about it just made you want to listen. "First of all, I want to squash some rumors. I don't hate everyone, but Slytherin. I am fighting for the rights of any innocent person being punished for their ancestor's side of a war. I initially focused on SLythein, cause that is what affected me, now that I have a little buzz and power, I'm here for everyone. Also I don't dislike muggle-borns. Muggle's fascinate me and I respect their advanced knowledge and innocence. Their philosophy and history actually inspire me. In fact, muggle born wizards are least to blame for discrimination. This year, I will push you all to your intellectual and physical limit this year, but will always be available for some one-on-one help. Now for today we have a double period and I want to get straight to work!"

The excitement in the class was noticeable.

"So, first I want to lecture for about half an hour, then I will take you outside. To start, Mr. Bullhorn, tell us about your experience with a sphinx."

Travis then recounted his experience and how Joe helped him without saying why they were in the forest, "…we were lucky you noticed Shane missing…" He lied.

"Right you are, class did you notice how her riddle had an obvious answer. You must take a couple of seconds and think hard about the riddle. It is never what it seems. And Ms. Black, where are they native?"

"Egypt, I think, they built a statue thing of one there."

"Absolutely. 10 points to each of you. So hopefully we all know about their riddles and what happens if you get it right. You get to go away. But what happens if you get it wrong? What do you do?"

No one answered, then from the back they heard "run?"

"Well if you can outrun a sphinx then you're all good mate, but for the rest of us we must think of something else. In reality very, very few wizards know what to do. Even in the Auror's office! Sphinxes hate water! Think about it, they are from Egypt and it's bloody hot there, also they are half cat! Cats and water don't mix! So let's all stand up and conjure up some water! First grab a bucket, stand ten feet away and then use the charm "aguamenti", try and be accurate because I'm cleaning up."

After everyone practiced their charms as Joe went around teasing, teaching and laughing with the students he took them out with half an hour left.

"Jules!" He yelled into the forest.

A sphinx came out, some students looked nervous, but with a prodigy like Joe standing in front of them they felt safe. The sphinx asked a few riddles and told the students how to think. She then answered question. In front Scarlet and Ivy were standing at either side of Travis. The sphinx wanted to show a pounce and to someone's delight and another anguish, Travis pushed Ivy behind him.

"Whoa!" said Joe, "the agreement was no pouncing miming or touching the kids."

"I didn't," the sphinx purred. "Just demonstrating the fear my pounce evokes."

When class was dismissed, Joe handed her a silver necklace. Travis hadn't talked to Shane for 2 weeks. He knew Sirietta had, but he didn't wasn't to ask about him. One, because he didn't want to put Sirietta in the middle and 2nd because he didn't want Shane to know he cared.

After class one day Travis approached Joe.

"Hello Travis, need help for the sphinx test? Honestly I think you are well prepared."

"No… actually about how you gave that sphinx a necklace…"

"Yes I did."

"You want to give them equal rights to wizards?"

"No and she knows that, just more rights."

"But do you want Slytherin to have the most rights?"

"That is how I started, but now all I want is equal right. See that is how it affected by family. Now it is for people negatively impacted for their ancestor's mistakes. My necklaces detect loyalty to my cause. If the Sphinx isn't loyal, it is just a fashion statement."

"So you just give them out?"

"Yeah"

"Can I have one, Professor?"

"Travis? I thought you didn't like me."

"You inspired me! This class is my favorite and all your beliefs… they are right! Wizards are too advanced to discriminate."

Joe laughed, "Ok Travis!" He then pulled out four bronze necklaces from his desk.

"4?"

"In case your friends aren't as brave as you to ask."

…

"Sirietta!" Shane yelled catching up with her and staring his turquoise eyes into her green ones. "Travis is an ass!"

"You know what? He changed. He is not the same shy guy you met on the train 4 years ago!"

"well I guess we've grown apart…"

"No you grew together! I am sick of being in the middle of a fight, Travis and I are Gryffindor buddies. And you and I are…"

"Even closer" Shane finished, before walking away towards Gus.

…

The next day Prof. Longbottom had Sirietta in the chair before him.

"What can I help you with Ms. Black?"

"Well my 2 friends are fighting. I know as headmaster you've got a lot to deal with but this kid is Shane O'Carthur…"

"and we don't want him unhappy," said Longbottom sarcastically.

"And with the separations of Gryffindor and Slytherin…"

"Actually Slytherins and Gryffindors haven't been closer since Joseph has put almost everyone of his side. I almost agree with joseph now."

"So what do you suggest? I mean they are best friends!"

"Not my problem…"

"Shane has a lot of power. How would Harry Potter survive without Ronald Weasely." That did it, that last insight of Sirietta did it.

Longbottom stopped, "Madam Rosmerta- owner of the 3 broomsticks- is getting old. She will be retiring next year, but her son is in Ethiopia for the year. She asked if I could help her find 2-3 students to work the weekends. I can offer in to you, Travis and Shane."

"They will never agree."

"Then I must wait until they get a detention or something."

"Fantastic and ill we have to work on Hogsmedes visits?" Sirietta asked reluctantly.

'" Absolutely."

…

It was the day of the big Quidditch game; Gryffindor and SLytherin.

Shane walked into the great hall with Edmund, the two boys were laughing their heads off. Suddenly the keeper of the Gryffindor team started puking up their breakfast. The only sound in the room was the roaring laughing at the Slytherin table. Even Joe and Prof. Flamenecko cracked a smile. Travis stood up and picked Shane up by his shirt.

"What the hell man? Play fair!"

"Get some humor Shane, Wane is fine. You are about as much as a laugh as headmistress!"

"Don't be a dick."

"You're a git! First you ignore me, then you yell at me for a joke! I didn't even fucking do it!"

"You were laughing before it happened! It was you!"

"Gus, grew a sense of humor over night! Right Gus?" Gus nodded stiffly. Shane smirked at Travis.

"Whatever Shane, good luck today. You will definitely need it."

"I've never lost and you've never beat me. You are bigger, but I am a better athlete and wizard."

"True, but I'm a better kisser. Oh never mind, the only girl you've kisser is your fucking mute mother."

"Don't bring her fucking condition into this you prick! And nice necklace, I thought you were too cool for the revolution. I guess you are a follower. You followed me for years, started playing quidditch, tried to make jokes. You are not me and now that the revolution is cool you follow it. You have an much individuality as a rock." Shane said angrily

Travis smirked and walked away. Quidditch has been different since the older kids left, but Slytherin was still better. That fact and the insults, plus the way Travis didn't even care to continue arguing left Shane is a rage. He hit Travis with a spell "_Conjunctives_!"

Travis grabbed his eyes and started rubbing them. He was blinded.

Joe and Prof Longbottom jogged down and separated the boys.

"Detention, no game for either of you!" Professor Longbottom hollered.

"Whoa," Joe said. "I think that's hasty. McGonagall would never make a call like that."

"Do I look like Minerva, O'Carthur?"

"You can call me Joe, Neville."

"I am 40 years older than you!"

"38 and age is just a number, I am a more powerful wizard."

The whole room was staring as Neville became flustered while Joe was calm as could be.

"Not at Hogwarts! I am headmaster. Detention for the boys and 10 points of SLytherin for your cheek O'Carthur."

Joe raised his eyebrows and smiled. The "oows" rose from the crowd as Neville backtracked.

"Sorry… habit… um…"

Joe raised his voice for everyone to hear, "this man is old fashioned! He fought Voldermort and will even take out his wrath of a Slytherin Teacher! I am not in the house anymore! Imagine all the points he has taken off throughout the years! Fight the Power!"

Joe swiftly turned and walked out leaving a befuddling headmaster and a room full of chants- "Fight the Power!"

…

Sirietta, Shane and Travis walked to Hogsmede in silence. Several times Sirietta tried to start a conversation, but it wasn't until the next weekend when the boys were alone that they talked.

"Hey Travis, can you hand me that cup?"

"Sure"

"Thanks."

Another 3 weeks later, their last weekend of detention, they talked again. They had to lift the town dunk into his room above the bar. They laughed at the man and the fact that he couldn't put together a sentence. After realizing that they could get along they tried to small talk.

"So," Travis started. "A Ravenclaw got picked for the tournament."

"Yeah. I'm going to watch it in Joe's classroom. He is setting up the walls like a telling-vision thingy. One wall is the judge's view and the other 3 are each from the eyes of a different contestant." Shane said

"Oh cool, I might go to that. Umm… You know the girl from Ravenclaw, she wears a bronze necklace."

"All the contestants do… Even in France and Durmstrang people are part of the revolution now."

…

Another aspect of Shane's life was his relationship with Sirietta. Madam Rosmerta asked the girls if they would mind to "show off some skin". It helped sell the beers, so the girls would serve and the boys would make the drinks. Even after the detention was over the 4 of them kept working, in order to make some money and have a place to talk. They started giving all their money to Travis to send home. Giving his family about 200 pounds a week.

The "skin" not only had effects on the town drunks, though. Also on the boys. Shane, for example, could hardly talk to Sirietta at work and instead of his usual sarcastic wit he would agree with everything she said.

…

Defense Against the Dark Arts rapidly became every Hogwarts student's favorite class.

Today Joe stood at the front, "Alright guys, last event we saw the champions battle Dementors, along with a lot more. How did they fight them?"

Ivy raised her hand, "patronus!"

"Right you are! 10 points to Ravenclaw! Most wizards can't preform a patronus because they think they will never fight a dementor… but you never know! Now over the next 4 weeks you will all learn to preform this challenging spell. I will let you work on other classwork for about a week and meet with you all separately to discuss some things. Some of you might volunteer to do it outside of class. In the meantime, your homework is to list your top ten best memories. Sirietta Black , I will meet with you first. Pull up a chair to my desk por favor."

Sirietta got up and sat next to Joe. He didn't seem like the dark wizard he was her 1st year at Hogwarts. He seemed to control her anger, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was still there.

"Ok Ms. Black. What is your happiest memory?"

"Well… Last night me, Travis and Scarlet played chess and Travis didn't know how to play! So he was…"

Joe disturbed her, "So if you were to die tomorrow and had to pick one last memory to relive, you would pick chess?"

"Well…"

"I hope not! C'mon! Dig deep! Family memories are very, very strong"

"I never knew my family…"

"Who raised you?"

"Mother Eva"

"Tell me about her…"

"well… She was strict, and very meticulous. Like too neat… It was annoying. Also she never let us stay up late and…"

"So you didn't like her?"

"Oh no! Professor, I adored her. I still do. She was annoying, but at times… Like once I lost my first tooth and I was the first girl in the orphanage to lose a tooth. I realize now that she was a wizard so the whole thing was weird for her, but she put some money under my pillow and when I woke up all my roommates wanted the money! I knew it was Mother Eva though, she checks all the bills for counterfeit, and so it had a little mark on it. I was relieved, you know so many weird things happened to me as a kid and to know that there were no fairies or other forces comforted me… weird now huh?" Joe laughed and told her to keep going

Sirietta felt warm inside telling about this day, "Anyway I pretended I didn't know though. It made her so happy, her eyes were sparkling and the girls…. Well I could hardly tell them right? Anyway she took me, Lisa, Daphne and Kristen to the store and we bought a bunch of chalk. When we got back, the whole day we played hopscotch and foursquare and even Mother Eva did. It was so funny! Then she went in and made us lemonade and we all lied in the sun… with lemonade… laughing."

It took her and Joe a long time to find the memory, but it was obvious from the way it made her feel this was the best day of her life. The other kids in the room would occasionally look up, due to Joe and Sirietta's laughter. Sirietta really trusted Joe. He told her to remember the tooth fairy story and not to do the homework since they had figured it out.

…

Travis met Joe after school one day and they figured out his best day too. It was the opening game to the Arsenal Football Club Season. They were a poor family, and usually didn't accept handouts, but a local benefit funded them to 3rd row tickets and signed jerseys. Travis remembered drinking at least 7 Sprites that day. After he and his dad went to the pub to celebrate the first win of the season, with a bunch of other fans.

Shane and Joe spent hours reminiscing. Joe's favorite memory was a Christmas when he was 12. The dinner was fantastic and fancy. Rare for them. After that the family played snapping cards and ate their hearts desire of Chocolate Frogs.

Joe kept suggesting memories for Shane, but Shane's favorite memory was a hot, frustrating day of Joe and Nora teaching him to fly and his best feeling was the second it clicked. The laughter and encouragement mixed with the satisfaction of being in control of the broomstick was definitely his best memory.

Ivy remembered a train ride with her sister and ad to Berlin. The whole day gave her a nice feeling. The snacks, music, books and relaxation.

On the fourth day, Scarlet was called up to Joe's desk.

"Ok Scarlet, what's you favorite memory."

"Umm… chess with Travis! See he pretended he knew how to play and…"

"Yeah, I wish I was there! 3rd time I've heard about it! But you got to give me more than that."

"well… Can it be about a pet?"

"Rare that pets stimulate that level of Euphoria needed, but let's hear it."

"I have a lab. A chocolate lab. Named Mr. Cuddlesworth… I was 7… but I used to put on rain boots and we would walk up rivers and into forests and go on all sorts of adventures. Then I would eat a picnic and even made him a sandwich."

She kept talking about it and it was clear to Joe that this dog was a person to her.

"I like it," he said. "Tomorrow, I'm going to teach the spell. Knowing the memory is the toughest part. If you don't get any success out of this memory meet me after… ok?"

….

The next day the great hall had no tables. Teachers were passing out sandwiches, but only 4th years were allowed in.

"Ok guys," Joe said at the front. All the houses were in there and standing in front of him. "You guys are on a different schedule today, meaning this morning you are all mine! Find a spot on the wall and step 9 paces away then it. Now, just for a second watch me. I am thinking of my memory and _Patrificus Totalus" _

A silver wolf came from his wand and ran around the room. The kids were amazed.

Throughout the day had wisps of silver come from their wand, but it wasn't until the 2-hour mark when animals started running at the wall. Joe didn't want peoples patronuses knocking each other down, so he made sure that they hit the wall only.

Shane got a coyote. Joe told him that a coyote represents intelligence, ability to laugh at one's own mistakes, teaching balance between risk and safety, stealth, clowning and humor, wisdom of folly, prankster, insight and playfulness.

Sirietta got a mountain lion. It represents using leadership power wisely and without ego, balancing power, intention, strength, gaining self-confidence, freedom from guilt and a little cunningness.

Travis got a horse. Joe told him it represents power, freedom, strength, grace, dignity, stamina, endurance, faithfulness, friends and loyalty

Ivy got an Alligator. It represents, patience, maternal instincts, planning, teamwork and organization.

…

By lunchtime everyone could create a patronus and steer it for at least 10 seconds. The four of them went to the Lake. They had dance practice after lunch for the Yule Ball so the Great Hall remained clear.

"So Shane… Joe have any plans other then Muggle Minister?"

"Not that I know of." Shane lied… again. He's been lying a lot. Joe and him had been talking a lot. Planning. The ministry is going to try and capture Joe soon, but they will have to invade Hogwarts to do that so it can't be a quick attack. Anyway, he has 1000's of people ready to defend him at a moment's notice, plus everyone at Hogwarts other then Longbottom adored him.

…

Everyone was getting dates for the ball. There were a few days' left and Sirietta and Shane were taking a shortcut to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Number 6 on the homework killed me," Sirietta said breaking the silence.

Shane put his arm out and stopped her. He them blurted out, "Who are you going to with?"

"To class? You! Hurry up!"

"No, to the ball. The Yule Ball."

"Well…"

"Will you go with me?" Shane asked without any confidence whatsoever

"I'm going with Jason.."

"Blake? Jason Blake? All he does is talk about Quidditch!"

"Are you any different Shane?"

"Well, I actually play Quidditch and am good. The Chudley Cannons have already offered me a spot when skill is over! But I'm waiting for Puddlesmere United…"

"Ok, Shane! Let's get to class."

"No hold on! Let's go together. We'll have more fun! You know it!"

"Why?"

"I'm more of a laugh!"

"and more conceited. What I was asking is why I should go with you, not him."

"He's nuts! He blows stuff up and is rubbish at…"

"Not why I shoundnt go with him! But why I should go with you!"

Shane paused and looked at the floor, "Cause you want to…"

"More…"

"I want you to…"

"More…"

"Umm… I like you. Like I like-you like-you…" he mumbled.

"Prove it…" Sirietta said quietly and hopefully.

"What?" Shane said looking up confused

"Prove that you like me… I have liked you for so long. And I keep thinking…. And then no…."

Shane wasn't listening, just thinking. Part of him begged him to turn and run. But he was sick of hiding. He hid his relationship with his best friends for years, and only lately did what he wanted. He was sick of lying… he just loved Joe and couldn't let him down. He wants to always please everyone, even if it isn't himself.

He looked into her green eyes as she talked to him. Then suddenly stepped forward and cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. She was mid sentence, but it didn't take her long to know he had just proved himself.

It was a soft kiss. Like putting on pair of old worn shoes that felt just right. But nonetheless Shane's mind was going nuts, 'where do I put my hands? I guess I'll leave them on her face… but they are so sweaty, so I guess the boobs… no the hips! Not boobs. Wait her hand is in my hair… shit, my hair is curly they are going to get stuck.

God, she really knows what she's doing! Has she kissed people before? Nah… Guys don't talk about this stuff! I blame Nicholas Spark and god damn Twilight… The book about Muggles and Vampires dating… as if! Ok should I use tongue… Oh nope she is pulling away… did I do something wrong?'

When they finally broke apart they both blushed. Shane couldn't stop smiling his goofy smile, which made her laugh. And the worst part was he couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard he tried!

"I like you too Shane. I will tell Jason, I'm going with…" She started confidently.

Shane then jumped in, "your boyfriend." Man was he on a high! He could run a marathon with this amount of adrenaline

She laughed and intertwined her fingers through his.

They arrived in class just on time, thank goodness they took the shortcut.

"So," Joe said. "Today we will review for your winter exams. Feel free to meet me anyway after 4 for help on the practical part. Now, everyone pull out a piece of paper for a little quiz. I just want to see where I need to review. It wont be graded.

Where are Sphinxes native?

What does a Dementor's kiss do?

When does the killing curse not work?

Oh wait! I haven't taught you that yet!

So the curse rebounds when the person being cursed shields at the same time and these conditions are in play.

The 2 wands come from the same tree

The 2 wands share the same core

The 2 wizards are blood related

Even if these 3 things are in play, it is still very rare. Only about 1/400 spells between these 2 wizards the spell with ricochet. In any direction, once it bounces it can go back at the curser, right, left, high, low… Me for example. My dad, myself, Shane, and Nora- all our wands come from the same tree… the thing is though my wand has the exact same kind of core as my fathers- Thestral tail hair- they were made especially for us by Ollivander. So if my father tried to kill me there is a tiny chance that the spell could bounce off me and hit someone else. Do you guys understand?"

Some student yelled, "is that how Potter won?"

"No, he used the elder want. That wont be on the test. Anyway Potter wasn't even close to being as good as a magician as Voldemort. He only got one O on his OWLs! He was just lucky. And Brave."

…

Ivy decided to go with Jason instead to put Siri in the clear. Scarlet and Travis were of course going together. 2 nights before the dance… everything changed.

**A/N Now it gets good**

"Shane!" Joe whisper-yelled. "Tomorrow! Tomorrow night! My insider confirmed it, can you open the room of requirements so I can hold some forces?"

"As big as you can!"

They opened it and the people started pouring in through the Hog's Head. The new owner was a good friend of Joe. About 2,000 people came in and more were coming fast.

Even Eyrie emerged and started talking to Shane.

"Put Shane-o?"

"Hey Eyrie! How's the misses?"

"Fantastic! Thanks for coming to the wedding, I never thanked you."

"No problem man!"

"And guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"She is pregnant! I'm going to name him after you… your like the little brother I never had! Remember how I used to come by in the summer and we would play 2 on 2 Quidditch."

"Yeah, me and Joe vs. you and Nora. I would use your pa's broom too!"

"Yupp! You want to play pro right?"

"That's my dream!"

…

Shane walked out and students everywhere were staring. I guess those with necklaces knew what was going on and were buzzing, but not gossiping.

Travis pulled Shane aside.

"How many?" he asked

"2,000 now, but I estimate 4,000 by tomorrow. Joe doesn't want to call in everyone. He could easily have about 15,000 here. But then word might get out that he is ready."

"Makes sense," Travis agreed worryingly. "How many from the ministry?"

"5,000. Including my dad… he turned his back on Joe now that he has a job…"

"Shit… sorry man."

"It's okay. He still talks to me. Anyway back to fight talk."

"Well the students will help Joe and the ministry can't kill them. I mean some people will be fighting their children."

"Yeah, but the older students are gone so it's perfect for the ministry. Government should represent people and if it cant it needs to be overthrown you know?"

"yeah… oh fuck Shane we have work tomorrow!"

Shane paused then a shadow passed over his face, "don't tell Sirietta about any of this! Or Ivy! Ask Siri to switch shifts with you. Say you and I have a private Quidditch scrimmage. I'll switch with Ivy. We can protect them."

"Shane, you have to stop lying to her…"

"When she's safe… and I'm asking you to lie to her! I don't want to get in trouble!" He joked.

Travis made a whipping motion indicating that Shane was under her thumb.

"Shut up Travey!" Shane said hitting his best friend's shoulder.

…

The next day went by slowly. The oblivious raved about the Yule Ball… what dresses to wear… the cutest couples… But the majority of Hogwarts was waiting anxiously, holding their necklaces, and tracing the symbol. The Celtic symbol for hope surrounded by a snake.

Shane was the only student not holding their breath. He intentionally arrived late to all his classes and left early to walk Sirietta everywhere. He made them a picnic so they could eat lunch. It was obvious to Travis he was just building up brownie points, so she didn't kill him when she found out about his lie.

"Why are you being so sweet today?" She asked while lying with him on the grass. She had her head on his chest and was curled up to him as he stroked her wavy hair.

"I don't know Siri… I mean your not horrible company and you're pretty easy on the eyes," he joked as she punched his arm and then pressed her lips to his. At 4 he walked her to the exit of Hogsmede where she met Ivy and walked down to Hogsmede.

When he returned he checked his necklace. '_Wear red. So we know out own –JOC_

Shane walked outside the Gryffindor common room to meet Travis.

"Hey Travey, can I borrow some red? I know you Lion's have a surplus of the vulgar color."

"Yeah, I knew you would ask, your wardrobe's color scheme of black, grey, brown, green and white has not gone unnoticed."

"True," Shane agreed as Travis passed him the Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. "C'mon Travey!" Shane protested.

"Nope! This or Nothing!" Travis laughed as Shane put on the not-maroon-anymore-but-red sweatshirt.

"So where are you stationed?' Shane asked.

"North entrance, you?"

"Astronomy tower." Shane answered

"Where will Joe be?"

"Well it's a secret so don't tell, but it's just me and him up in the tower. We will be using the necklaces to communicate and will watch over and help people."

"Wait, your protecting Joe? Why doesn't he get someone… like really good… no offense."

"Thanks for the ego boost… dick" Shane joked

" You know what I mean… seriously."

"People will be below us, but I don't know. Joe can defend both of us."

"Is Nora fighting? I know she is iffy about the revolution."

"She is skeptical, but wants equal right more than anyone. She is guarding the east entrance. She likes Joe's new ideas about universal rights, not just Slytherins."

"I knew that was legit! It is right?" Travis questioned after he saw Shane's face

"I think so…" Shane responded.

"Alright got to go! Good luck!"

"You too Travey!"

The boys hugged.

"Listen Shane," Travis began. "I know we fought but you're my best friend. And I do love you like a brother. Bros before Hoes!"

"Well, I've got Siri now so…" Shane laughed then pulled him into a hug, "alright man, love you too."

…

Travis walked to the Entrance. Some adults were organizing the kids. They put Travis in the 2nd row. They thought he was 18 or 19, not a mere 14. I guess being tall and strong isn't always a plus.

…

Shane ran up to the tower. Joe had 2 chairs up there and sat in one. Shane sat next to his big brother.

Joe and Shane were about the same height now, except Joe was much bulkier and strong.

They watched as out of the forest, 8 manticores emerged.

"Why only 8?" Shane asked

"I don't want to kill the species. 2 per entrance. They will be standing in front of everyone."

The 4 sphinxes emerged to guard each tower. A few hags, vampires and other creatures. Joe had a hand drawn map and was making sure everyone was in position.

"We have backups in the forest on standby," he told Shane

Then they heard the marching. From the Hogsmede entrance (the north) 1000's of men in casual dark clothing emerged. They all wore a mask, so if they killed they wouldn't be convicted murderers. How can you arrest them, because who did it?

Then they marched across the bridge and stood in long rows… 10 yards in front of the north entrance. The 2 large groups had a standoff. The ministry men started to talk about handing over Joe, when Joe tapped his necklace. _Attack_

The Manticores lunged forward and ran into the ranks of ministry men. Spells hit them, but only a powerful wizard could penetrate their skin. One manticore left a path of dead ministry men- of terror- and made it back into the woods, before he ran to another flank and attacked again. The other manticore lay in the middle… dead.

The ministry broke ranks and were running towards the east and west entrance.

"Warn them Shane!" Joe yelled at Shane, so he messaged everyone.

The wizards in the North had run out, hitting the ministry men with a variety of spells. The ministry were only stunning the kids, but murdering the adults and creatures.

Travis ran out. He didn't know the killing curse, but tried to burn everyone he could. He loved fire spells, since he used them all the time starting up a potion. A ministry man shot a spell at him, a green jet missed him by a hair as he dodged the killing curse. Instead of dueling, Travis decided to play his game. He charged the man and tackled him to the ground, then for good measure snapped his wand.

Over in Hogsmede the girls ran to the door when the ministry men walked by. Suddenly they felt their wands being jerked from their hands by magic. They turned and Madam Rosmetra as holding them both, 20 feet away.

"I am sorry girls. I was told to protect you at any costs. _Patrificus Totalus_!"

Madam then dragged the two girls behind the counter and pulled out a necklace to tell Shane she did his wish.

…

The fight went on. All entrances were holding up, the ministry was losing. Then a cloud fell over the battlefield. From the sky dementors swooped down. The North Entrance pushed them away. Shane noticed a stallion patronus from his tower and sighed in relief- Travis was okay.

The east and west entrances also resisted the dementors, but not the south.

Joe muttered, "see most wizards feel it is useless to know how to produce a patronus. I had no students at the south entrance, I didn't think they would come from Hogsmede."

"So now what?"

"We have backup, but the castle has been breached. The people inside have to stop all the ministry men, and the entrance guarders will be attacked from both sides. When I'm in charge…"

"You shouldn't be" Shane said knowing Travis was soon going to be overwhelmed and felt himself getting angry.

"What?" Joe said staring at Shane surprised

"Let Nora be president," Shane pleased. "She sees this all clearly. You, no matter what you say, feel in your heart Slytherin should be on top."

"No I don't Shane!"

"Maybe you don't realize… Nora would never put kids in a battle."

"If I dint put them in they would go anyway. It is better to control them. Like Prostitution in Amsterdam…"

"What?"

"Nevermind Shane. 1st and 2nd years are in the kitchen guarding house elves…. House elves, Shane…Beanie, our house elf, is in there and if there is any ruckus each kid will be grabbed by a house elf and moved to the 3 Broomsticks. They are safe! Also I intentionally put kids at the side entrances. I just didn't think they would attack from Hogsmede. I heard they were coming from the forest! Anyway, the people want me! Muggles, wizards, beings and beasts! They all want me!"

"They just want equal rights, Joe! You did great! You got it! But Joe... let Nora be the leader… If you suggest her everyone will agree. They just want what you promised, they don't care who!"

"Shane… Shane-o…. you of all people!"

Then they head footsteps. It sounded like a group of people were climbing the tower. Joe and Shane stood silently. 6 ministry men emerged in masks. The fight started. One took on Shane and 5 took on Joe. No unforgiveable curses were shot. The one man who took on Shane was surprised by his magical prowess. He seemed happy though not to be fighting Joe and was holding back on Shane. Almost trying to just stun him to protect him.

"We are here for the capture of Joseph O'Carthur! He was planning to take over the ministry!" They yelled

"I am taking it over!" Joe yelled back

Then the fight intensified. Joe used his shield charm to fight the 5 killing curses that constantly came his way.

Then the man fighting Shane, turned to Joe and yelled "_Avada Kadabra_"

A green jet of light came from his wand and hit Joe's. The spell then ricochets and bounced to the right. Like a laser on a slanted mirror. It hit the curly-haired figure square in the chest. The room fell silent, so the only sound was the thud of a scrawny 14 year old hitting the floor, his body turning colder by the second and his turquoise eyes wide open.

**A/N This chapter shows romance, humor, adventure, drama and tragedy. I will have one chapter after this… review**


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N So, I hope that you all figured out a few things about the last chapter. One, Shane is dead. Two, the thing about the Avada Kadbra spell rebounded occurred. So, since a ministry man, hit joe… then who killed Shane? Also this chapter is not the best. So, if you have an ending in your head or you liked the way the last one ended don't read this chapter.**

Joe looked down at his brother. He didn't say anything except crouch next to Shane. Joe looked into his only brother's turquoise eyes. Then Joe raised his head. His eyes, for the first time were black… all black.

The ministry men turned on their heels and ran towards the door, all except the one who shot the spell. Without looking away from that man, Joe mumbled "Avada Kadabra" and the men who ran dropped dead.

"Joseph…" the last ministry man, the killer of Shane, whispered.

"Hello father."

"What happened to you?" He croaked. He looked around at all his dead colleagues then started moving towards Shane.

"Don't go any closer. You don't deserve to even look at him. You killed him."

"Joseph…" Mr. O'Carthur took off his mask, revealing his old wrinkling face, his tufts of white hair and his light blue eyes, swimming in tears. "I did not mean to kill Shane. I meant to save him. You… Joseph… You killed…"

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!" Joe yelled as tears streamed down his cheeks. Then he put obvious effort to controlling his voice, "why don't you care? Mum's father died fighting for these rights, your own son died fighting for rights and I will die… and will always fight for these rights."

"Joseph… You have become… you are not the boy I raised…"

"RAISED? You think you raised me? You were in a depression half your life." Joe's voice cracked, "mum just read the same newspaper once a day her whole bloody life. She hasn't spoken to me… to anyone… in years! She reads a paper, reporting her dad's death every single day… EVERY SINGLE DAY!"

"Your mother…"

"My mother doesn't exist. I raised Shane. I RAISED HIM!"

Mr. O'Carthur then stepped forward. He put his arm around his son and held him. Joe put his head on his dad's shoulder and allowed himself to be held. He was sobbing, until he separated. He tapped his necklace, and then lied down next to Shane.

"Kill me…"

"What?"

"Kill me father. You wanted to earlier."

"But… I can't kill all my sons Joseph. Please?" His dad went on his knees and started heaving.

"KILL ME!"

"I cant… I cant."

"Fine! Then I will kill myself." Without a word Joe took out a potion from his jacket. It was a valve filled with black potion-Elixir of Death-. He drank three gulps and then lied next to Shane. His eyes started to close, but a smile remained on his face. Joe died thinking that he had made more of a positive impact on the world, then any wizard since the Potter era. Joe died a hero.

Mr. O'Carthur looked at his two sons. The Elixir was starting to make a puddle on the floor. He drank the rest of the drink then lied on the opposite side of the room.

Hours later the three O'Carthur men were discovered.

…

Sirietta woke up. The noise outside was evident. She saw Madam Rosmerta on the floor. People must have come in, killed her and believed the 2 girls were dead too. SIrietta wondered who actually killed Madam Rosmerta.

She saw her wand in Madam's coat and ran up and got it. She took out 2 coins and put them over her eyes. Then she stunned Ivy. Sirietta didn't want her to freeze up like she did in the forest. It was for her protection, was it wrong?

When Siri walked out the doors, bodies littered the ground. She saw flashing lights ahead in the castle and knew the attack was on. She ran forwards, but she somehow knew. Then suddenly all fighting stopped. Everyone stared at his or her necklace. Sirietta found a necklace and did everything she could to believe in the revolution. The necklace briefly showed a message.

**The revolution is over. We beat the ministry. I left my memories in my house to my sister. She will be in charge and will make my promises come true.**

There were whoops, but why did she feel so empty?

She was Travis to the side grabbing his face. It was completely bloody.

"Travis! Oh my god! Are you okay?!"

"My noze!" he said laughing

"What?" Sirietta questioned worryingly

"I broke my noze!"

"Oh…" Then she started laughing. "I thought something was wrong. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach! Where is my lying boyfriend? I'm going to slap him silly!" She giggled.

"Try the Astronomy tower! I'll go with you."

The two of them weaved their way through the school. Bodies littered the school, fortunately not to many wearing red. The ministry people were running away and the others were cheering and chanting, "Fight the power!"

As they needed the Astronomy tower the crowds were unbelievable. Then they saw it… Joe's body was being levitated above everyone down the windy stairs. People were carrying him, like crowd surfing.

Then they saw Shane. Not being worshipped the same way, but still being carried… and still dead.

Sirietta started heaving tears and sat in the corner not able to move. She was balling. Her head in her arms and she couldn't even breathe.

Travis ran over and picked up Shane's body. He didn't cry, but he carried him. He carried him out of the school then laid him on the ground, underneath the Quidditch hoops.

…

"So. Shane was my best friend. I met him on the Hogwarts Train first year. I was very shy at the time and I remember I didn't want to talk… so he said to me 'that's okay. I love to talk. You can be a listener'… I remember once we snuck into the houself kitchens and the whole night they served us food and we were eating cakes, cookies and more. It was delish, then the next day we were both in such a food coma we had to sleep in the nurse's office…. He loved quidditch, and always let everyone know how much better he was… Shane loved to use big words to make him seem smart… Or as he said 'utilize gigantic idioms to fabricate intelligence'… Transfiguration was his best class… We had a group of 4 and no matter what was going on stuck together… He would tease anybody and was definitely the biggest joker I have ever met…He was my best friend… and always will be… "

Travis was the last to speak at the funeral. He made a funny speech making the people listening smile and chuckle and remember Shane fondly. Travis wore well-fitted dress robes. Sirietta was sitting 2nd row. She had a speech written but couldn't even talk, ever since the death all she did was cry. Everything reminded her of him. A necklace, the color turquoise, turtlenecks, chocolate frogs….

Shane's mother sat 1st row. She lost her father, who fought for SLytherin rights even though he was in Ravenclaw. She lost her husband, her baby boy and her influential, perfect son in one day. It was a day when he went to work… and the news that came back was that her husband killed one son, then drove the other to suicide and topped it off with killing himself.

…

Instead of just taking the position of minister, Nora held an election and campaigned her brother's wishes, of equal rights for every wizard and more right for other beings. She won in a landslide.

She made a law to make sure rights were kept and no matter what every wizard was equal. She called it the **Shane O'Carthur Act**. It is often abbreviated the S.O.C. Act and as time went on it became the _sock act_.

Nora was the minister for the rest of her life. She was clear-sighted, she saw when Joe was being selfish and kept everything balanced.

Years after her death she was voted best minister of all time.

…

Scarlet broke up with Travis after the battle. She understood how he felt about Ivy, even though he didn't. She grew up to marry Russell, and they lived happily together.

…

Sirietta was overcome with grief and guilt for years. She did marry, but she never forgot her Shane. She had one picture in her house. It was the one where he was playing Quidditch and just saved a goal. The smile on his face, the twinkle in his eyes… until the day she died nothing meant more. No matter what he was her true love, her first love. She worked for the ministry and was head of the S.O.C. department of maintaining equal rights.

…

Travis, after a few more years of denial married Ivy. He went back to Hogwarts and became a potions professor, and she became a Charms Professor. The two of them had one child, they named her Rose.

…

Happily ever after is not realistic. All the characters in this book carried the war with them. They had more happy moments in their life, but also sad ones. Life went on..

**A/N I know this ending sucked! I didn't even want to write this chapter because I felt the last one was my best and ending on a good note is a good idea.**

**For all of you who enjoyed this story, if you could please spend about 2 minutes and fill out this form to help my future storys (which I hope you will be part of)**

**What I need to work on:**

**What I do well:**

**Your favorite scene of the story:**

**Instead of _ you would rather_:**


End file.
